


Poor Boy

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 28,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: It's simple, Harry has a daughter, and Louis is her babysitter. But nothing is as simple as it sounds.





	1. Chapter 1

"Darcy, baby. Come here." Harry sighed.  
Harry Styles, was second in charge of a very successful company - he was a powerful man, with too much money to imagine. Harry always knew the answer to everything, however when Darcy came into his life; at the mere age of 20, he began to question his cocky attitude.  
He had to learn how to change a nappy.  
He had to learn to bottle feed a baby.  
He had to learn to be patient.  
Darcy was the result of a regrettable one-night stand; the mother said she would be aborting the child; however, Harry was against that practice. He offered to take full custody of his daughter if the women would keep the baby safe until birth.  
With some convincing and a $400,000 paycheck, the woman agreed. She was what you might call a couger.  
Here Harry was, three years later at the age of 23, with a three-year-old daughter.  
"Yes, Daddy?" Darcy smiled adorably, showing off a gap where one of her baby teeth had recently fallen out.  
Harry sighed as he sat on the couch, pulling his daughter into his lap; she was usually very well behaved... except for her babysitter.  
Harry had to work from 9 am to 5 pm daily - sometimes later, naturally he couldn't take his daughter to work, so he hired a babysitter. He had hired the most skilled person he could find; the man had charged a whopping one thousand dollars an hour, Harry would pay any price for his daughter to be in the best hands.  
Darcy despised the 35-year-old sitter, and she made it clear. So Harry finally gave in.  
"Baby, what if Daddy got you a new babysitter?" Darcy perked up at the idea.  
"Ya?" She smiled.  
"Would you like a babysitter who is younger. Young like Zaynie?" Zaynie or Zayn was Harry's bosses son; he had met Darcy, and the two got along splendidly - Zayn was sixteen.  
"Yes, Daddy pweeease." She begged, jumping up and down on Harry's lap. The latter stilled his daughter's actions with a chuckle.  
"Okay then."  
\---  
That's how Harry found himself one week later, staring at a short caramel haired boy, holding a flyer in his hand.  
'BABYSITTER NEEDED!' It read.  
"He-hello Sir? Are you the person interested in hiring a sitter?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No boss, I promise this is the last time. Okay. Yes Sir, thank you, goodbye Sir." Harry sighed as he got off the phone with his boss.  
For the last week, Harry had been taking his three-year-old daughter to work; his bosses patience was wearing thin. You see Harry had regrettably made the mistake of firing his daughter's old babysitter before he had a new one, now he was desperately hanging flyers on community boards and stop signs.  
He needed a sitter now. However, nobody seemed to be interested.  
\----  
"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Darcy shouted in her small voice as she carefully trodden down the stairs of their home. She had just arrived home with Harry from his work an hour ago.  
"What do you want baby? Dinosaur pasta?" Harry asked in a small excited voice.  
"Yes pwease!" Harry smiled, going towards the cabinet to find the tin of pasta; however, he was stopped in his tracks by a ringing doorbell. The curly haired man frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone at this time of the day; it was 6.00pm.  
Harry turned towards his daughter with a sigh; he didn't want to deal with annoying salespeople at that moment. He had a stressful day at work, his boss constantly reminding him that he couldn't bring Darcy to the workplace anymore as she was a 'disruption'.   
His boss was a dickhead.  
"Can you go into the living room baby and choose a movie for Daddy?" Harry asked kindly, watching as Darcy ran off to do just that.  
So with a sigh, the twenty-three-year-old walked to the front door of his two-floor home.  
"Hell-Oh.." Harry opened the door, eyes widening upon seeing who was standing behind the large wooden door.  
There in front of him stood a short boy; he was a good foot shorter than Harry, he had caramel hair brushed into an adorable fringe. He was the definition of twink.  
Harry wanted to hit himself; this boy looked 15, he can't be thinking these things about a teenager.  
"He-hello Sir, are you the person interested in a sitter?" The still unnamed boy spoke, it made the curly haired man weak at the knees. He had a feminine voice; high pitched. It was then that Harry realised the boy was holding one of his flyers.  
"Ye." Harry stopped himself as his voice cracked, clearing his voice with a cough he continued. "Yeah, I am. My name is Harry Styles. Who are you?"  
"Louis Tomlinson pleased to meet you Sir." Harry wanted to tell the boy to merely call him by his first name, yet he also wanted to continue hearing Louis call him Sir. He was torn.  
"So you're interested in babysitting my daughter?" Harry clarified, smiling as Louis nodded.  
"Well, I was about to sit down and have dinner. Would you like to come in and we can conduct an interview of sorts?" Harry offered.  
The small boy's smile faltered, as he looked up at the dark sky.  
"I-I'm not sure Sir. I should probably get going... my brother will most likely be wondering where I am."  
Harry frowned, he took note that Louis said brother, not father or mother.  
"Okay, then Louis. How old are you? I assume you still attend school?"  
Harry frowned when a small panicked look crossed the caramel haired boy's face.  
"I-I'm turning sixteen in December. I-I um... I don't do school anymore." Louis mumbled the second half of the sentence.   
"What was that love?"  
"I don't go to school. I dropped out in grade 10." The small boy looked up with sad eyes at the taller man, "I understand if you no longer want me to babysit."  
Harry must admit, he was sceptical to allow a drop-out to take care of his daughter, however looking at the small boy once more, he knew that Louis wouldn't hurt her.  
The boy was innocent.  
"We can discuss all of this in the interview tomorrow at 6 pm? My house." Harry watched as Louis' eyes widened comically in surprise.  
"Yes! Okay sure."  
"See you then Louis."  
With that, the small boy was running off of Harry's porch and down the road. Leaving a curious Harry to his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lou? Where were you?" Liam asked as Louis entered the small run down rent house.  
Liam was Louis' eldest brother; the latter appreciated his brother as he tried to give him and his four other siblings the best life possible.  
"I was just out trying to find work." Louis sighed when Liam came up to hug him.  
The Tomlinson's didn't have a luxurious life; they were considered poor. Liam and Louis had to drop out of school to provide for the family. Their mother was an alcoholic; they could hardly remember the last time they had seen her - most likely selling her body for a glass of beer.  
Liam despised Jay for that reason; she had made her six children's lives terrible. Liam was the eldest of all six siblings having turned 17 recently, Louis was soon to be 16, Lottie was 11, Fizzy 10 and the twins Phoebe and Daisy, were 8.  
The family was lucky to have two meals a day, luxuries like chocolate bars and telephones were out of the question. Liam worked overtime at McDonald's and as a Pizza delivery guy, sometimes coming home exhausted after an illegal eleven-hour shift.  
He didn't want to be working at 17; he wanted to be at school complaining about homework.  
Yet, the family needed the money.  
Liam will never forgive himself for asking Louis to drop-out of school. But, the eldest sibling knew that he alone, on minimum wage, couldn't put enough food on the table to survive.  
Liam sighed as he sat next to Louis on the handmade wooden table, they couldn't afford a new dining table, so Liam had put his woodwork skills to work using trims of old timber.  
"I'm sorry Lou..."  
"It's not your fault Li. I was happy to drop out, knowing the girls get a slightly better life. I just need to find employment for that to happen."  
Liam smiled sadly at his brother. "Love you, little bro."  
"Love you to Li."  
\---  
Louis sighed as he stood at Harry's front door, looking at the cheap watch on his wrist. He was counting down the seconds until 6.00pm.  
5.59.57  
5.59.58  
5.59.59  
6.00.00  
The small boy took a deep breath before knocking on Harry's front door. He didn't know what Harry was looking for in a babysitter, but he prayed he fit every category. His family desperately needed a few extra dollars.  
"Hello, Louis, glad you could make it."  
Louis glanced up once the door opened, revealing a stunning looking Harry. Louis wants to thank the God's for making him gay as he can truly appreciate the sexiness that is Harry.  
"Hello, Sir. Thank you for having me." The small boy smiled politely as he shook the elder man's hand. He then realised how huge Harry's hands were.  
They dwarfed his own petite hands.  
"Come in."  
\---  
Have you ever had that moment when you're in a near silent room, and your stomach just will not stop rumbling?  
Well, Louis is experiencing that right now. He hadn't eaten anything except a simple can of baked beans all day, and usually, he was used to the lack of nutrition; however for some reason, his stomach decided to growl.  
Harry seemed to ignore it the first time continuing asking the small boy some questions.  
"So Louis, why do you think you would be good as a babysitter?"  
"Well, I take care of my four younger siblings and love it. Kids are great." Louis smiled. However, he was secretly pushing his hands against his stomach in an attempt to hide the loud rumbles.  
"That's sweet. So you said you're sixteen in two months correct?" Harry asked as he leant back in the wooden dining chair.  
Louis nodded in confirmation.  
"And you said you dropped out of school this year?"  
"Ye-yes Sir."  
Harry frowned, "If you don't mind me asking Louis.... why is that?"  
Harry stared at the small petite boy, on second thoughts, he wasn't just petite, he looked rather thin.  
Too thin.  
Louis seemed like the perfect person to babysit his daughter, but he wanted to know why he didn't stay in school.  
"Umm money is a bi-bit tight..."  
Louis didn't expand upon his answer; he hated when people felt sorry for him. Especially rich people such as Harry who had most likely never understood what it is like to not be able to afford adequate amounts of food.  
It was then that Louis' stomach rumbled again. This time Harry laughed.  
"Sorry..." Louis whispered, embarrassed. He seemed to shrink in on himself.  
"Are you hungry? Would you like some food?"  
Louis was about to answer however a small voice interrupted him, "Daddy? Is dis my new sitter?"


	4. Chapter 4

Louis smiled at the small girl who stood at the bottom of the stairs. That must be Darcy, Harry's daughter. She was a replica Harry; curly hair, soft semi-tan skin and green eyes.  
She was adorable.  
Louis sent the three-year-old a small wave as he raised his eyebrows. The small girl giggled, shying away as she moved to sit on Harry's lap.  
"Daddy is dis my new sitter?"  
The taller man looked at the small caramel haired boy, and back at his daughter before answering.  
"Yes-Yes it is."  
\---  
"Really? Wow isn't Eli kind." Louis fake gasped as Darcy told him an 'exciting' story. Her friend Eli had given her three chocolate bars.  
"Yes! I weally like him. Look, Louis; you can have one of the chocolate bars." She paused from her rant to pass the caramel-haired boy one of the three Mars Bars.  
Harry smiled as he watched Louis and his daughter interact, she was a precious gem. He had a feeling Louis was a precious gem too, with rough edges.  
"Aw thank you Darcy, but Eli gave these to you, you should eat it." Louis smiled as Darcy climbed onto his lap. The three had moved into the lounge room to discuss the terms of the arrangement, so far Harry had covered most things that needed to be addressed. Thus, he was all right with Darcy interacting with Louis.  
"T'is okay Wouis. Look, three chocolate bars, three people. Daddy, you and me. We all get one!" The small curly haired girl cheered as she passed Harry one of the remaining two chocolate bars.  
Harry sighed. Happily, his daughter was perfect. Kind, beautiful and smart.  
Just as Louis was about to argue, and ask Darcy to keep the chocolate bar; Harry interjected.  
"She likes sharing Louis, just let her." Harry smiled softly at the teenager watching as Louis nodded. Softly taking the Mars bar and placing it in his satchel.  
"Thank you very much, Darcy."  
\---  
By 9.pm Louis was tired. He was also ravenous. Although Harry had offered him food, he had rejected the offer; not wanting to seem like he was using the rich man.  
"Well, I think that is all we needed to talk about Louis. I will see you here from next Monday."  
The two had agreed that Louis would work weekdays and the occasional weekend 8.30am-5.00pm for $20 an hour. Harry thought Louis deserved more than that; he frowns remembering the conversation.  
\---  
"So how much do you want per hour, Louis?" Harry asked as he returned from tucking Darcy into bed.  
The small boy raised his eyebrows. He was shocked Harry was even asking for his opinion; he fully expected the man to merely set a price.  
"Umm... $9?" Louis stated unsure.  
Unlike Louis' insecure facial expressions, Harry was shocked. Was this boy only asking for $9 an hour?  
"No. That isn't enough Louis you deserve more than that." Harry scolded, he wanted the small boy to understand he was worth more than he thought.  
"But Sir... I don't really have much of an education or any qualifica-" Before he could finish his sentence, Harry had abruptly cut him off.  
"No Louis. $20 an hour at least. That is final."  
Louis nodded, always submissive. Especially towards men like Harry.  
\---  
The small boy nods at his now employer lazily as he rubs his eyes. He wasn't even sixteen yet; he still required a decent amount of sleep. Seeing as it was nearly 8.pm, he was exhausted.  
Louis, rubs his eyes gently, unaware of how intensely Harry is watching his coo-worthy actions.  
"Are you tried Louis?" The older man questions.  
"No-" Sadly, his body defies him as a yawn escapes; the curly-haired man chuckles.  
"Let me drive you home; I'll ask the neighbour to come over and watch Darcy."


	5. Chapter 5

Louis smiled at Harry's offer. It was very kind of the man. However, Louis couldn't ask him to do such a thing.  
"Thank you very much Sir, but it's okay. Really." Louis smiled up at Harry. The two were now standing in the doorway next to each other, Louis had his satchel over his shoulder.  
"Please, Louis it is no bother," Harry replied, beginning to walk forward, only for the small boy to stop him - taking hold of his shirt.  
The curly haired man raised his eyebrows as he turned to face the little boy.  
"Yes, Louis?"  
"I can get home myself Mr Styles." Louis was nearly sixteen; he didn't need somebody to act as a father figure and ensure he got home safely.  
Liam was enough.  
Sadly, Harry didn't seem to agree.  
"Louis. I am, driving you home." The curly haired man spoke with such authority, Louis almost dropped to his knees in awe at how deep his voice was.  
One word... Hot.  
"Ye-yes Sir."  
\---  
Louis yawned as he attempted to keep his eyes open. He could vaguely hear the sound of Harry's GPS directing him to Louis' run down house; however, the small boy knew the trip took around 15 minutes by car.  
Harry glanced over at Louis momentarily.  
The boy looked so vulnerable in his sleepy state. It was like in his vulnerability; Harry could see all the flaws and troubles Louis had to endure during his life. The curly haired man sighed as a sad smile graced his features.  
Louis was beautiful, both inside and out. He deserved the best, yet it seemed he had anything but that.  
"Go to sleep Lou."  
And for once, Louis listened to Harry - he didn't have to be told twice.  
\---  
One knock.  
Two knocks.  
Three knocks.  
Harry struggled to bang his fist on the flimsy scratched up wooden door. He was holding Louis' satchel over his shoulder and the small boy; who was remarkably still asleep, bridal style in his arms.  
"Louis your home-Oh." Came to a voice behind the door. However, the person trailed off when they noticed Harry.  
"Hello, my name is Harry Styles. I assume you are Louis' brother Liam. He told me about you." Harry smiled warmly as he adjusted the petite boy in his arms, he couldn't help but notice how weightless he was.  
"Yes that is me, please come in. Do you mind taking him to his room? It is just down here." Harry nodded happy to comply.  
The curly haired man followed Liam as he led him towards Louis' bedroom. Harry took notice of how old and run down everything was in the single story house.  
He eventually placed Louis and the satchel onto the single bed and exited the room with Liam in tow.  
"Thank you Harry; you must be the person Louis will be babysitting for?" Liam nodded in thanks.  
"That is me yes. Louis agreed to work weekdays 8.30am to 5.30pm and the occasional weekend. Actually is your mum around? I would like to speak with her just let her know the arrangement."  
Harry watched as Liam's face contorted into an uncomfortable expression.  
"Umm, look Louis wouldn't want me to tell you this. He hates sympathy... but our mum is absent, alcoholic. Haven't seen her in weeks."  
It was then that everything clicked in Harry's head. Louis needed money to support his family because his mother obviously wasn't any use. Louis had to drop out because his mother was absent. Their house was run down because they lacked money.  
"Oh. Well, don't worry. I will look after him."  
That very second, Harry saw something flash through Liam's eyes. The rugged brown haired man's eyes showed an emotion; maybe it was insecurity, perhaps it was worry... either way - Harry could tell that Liam was barely holding it together.  
"Don't worry Liam. You can't stay strong for everyone all the time. Sometimes you need comfort too."  
And when Harry said that, Liam felt like he finally had a father he had never had.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god!" Louis near shouted as he woke up, walking towards the kitchen near his elder brother. "Please tell me I didn't fall asleep in Harry's car." Louis sent Liam a pleading look only to receive a chuckle in return.  
"Sorry little brother, but you in fact did. Harry even carried you inside and into your bedroom."  
Louis whined as his body fell against the kitchen counter.  
"Don't worry Loubear! We love you." Fizzy smiled at the caramel haired fifteen-year-old.  
"Thanks, Fiz." Louis pressed a soft kiss to the ten-year-old's cheek.  
He truly would be nothing without his family. In hard times, they were the ones that kept him grounded.  
"So, breakfast or no?" Louis walked forward towards Liam, whispering the question in his ear. It wasn't uncommon for the two brothers to skip breakfast so their sisters could have a sufficient meal.  
Liam nodded happily as Louis let out a sigh of relief.  
He was starving.  
\---  
"Shhh Daisy, what's up babe?" Louis whispered into his sister's ear as the small girl came running into his bed at a ridiculous hour of the night.  
"I'm scared. The shadows look scary Lou." The blonde haired girl sobbed.  
Louis smiled sadly at his little sister; she was so young. He only wished their mother could be the one to rock her back to sleep. Afterall, that is what she would prefer. However, the girls had become accustom to looking up to Louis and Liam for comfort.  
"Oh Daise, don't worry. You want to cuddle?" Louis raised his eyebrows as he made room on the single bed for the small girl who nodded enthusiastically.  
"Hang on; I think I have something that you might like." Louis smiled as he jumped out of bed, leaving Daisy alone for a few seconds as he ran to retrieve his satchel from the floor.  
"Here babe." Louis smiled kindly as he passed the small girl the chocolate Darcy had given him.  
"What? Lou? How did you get chocolate?"  
The Tomlinson's rarely had chocolate. It was a luxury they could not afford.  
"Harry's daughter gave it to me. I want you to have it." Louis climbed into bed with his sister as he held out the small sugar treat.  
With a kind smile, Daisy gently took the chocolate.  
"Thank you so so much, Loulou."  
Louis watched on as his baby sister consumed the chocolate. Although he would have loved to eat it himself, he felt no envy as he knew that Daisy was enjoying it more than ever could have.  
\---  
A few days later and Louis was preparing for his first day as a babysitter. He was scared; he was to arrive at Harry's house at 8.30, 30 minutes before Harry left for work.  
So he took the bus and eventually arrived at the luxurious mansion like home.  
One knock.  
Two knocks.  
Three knocks.  
That is all it took for Harry to be opening the large door with a grin on his face.  
"Louis! I am so glad you could make it. I am running a bit late today. Darcy and I had a sleep in, sorry about the mess..." Harry rambled, before noticing he was yet to invite the brunette teenager in.  
"Oh lord, I am a bit tired sorry. Come in."  
Louis smiled gratefully as he stepped into the house.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
Harry sent Louis a tight smile as he led the small innocent boy towards his daughter who was watching 'In The Night Garden'. Harry was addressed as Sir on a day-to-day basis at work, after all, he was second in charge. However, there was just something about the way the word rolled off Louis' tongue.  
He was different.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis looked around Harry's lounge room. It will never cease to amaze Louis how expensive everything seemed. The small boy was afraid to break a single thing, hell - a mere vase may have cost Harry thousands.  
Louis found himself slightly envious of Darcy; she would grow up with everything she desired. Even now, she was three and had a television in her bedroom and an iPad. Harry sure spoilt her.  
"Hi, Darcy." Louis squeaked when the small girl turned her attention away from the enormous television and towards him.  
"Wouis!" She cheered.  
Hearing her innocent voice made Louis' day, she was adorable. Before the fifteen-year-old could respond Harry was talking.  
"I am just going to head upstairs and continue to get ready. Louis, please make sure she eats breakfast. While I am at work, she needs to eat a snack, lunch, if she is hungry before afternoon tea offer her some chocolate milk. There is a list on the fridge of what you need to make for lunch and afternoon tea. Umm what else..." Louis smiled as the older man rambled.  
"Don't worry Sir; I will take excellent care of her."  
"Okay, thank you, Louis. I will be heading upstairs now. I need to leave in half an hour."  
With that, Harry was racing upstairs.  
\---  
As the rich man searched through his seemingly endless cupboard, his thoughts continued to drift to the curvy boy who was a set of stairs away from him.  
Louis was wearing a brown shirt, much too small for him with stains littering the collar. It looked years old. Harry frowned as he picked up his 2017 GUCCI jacket... He realised how often he took what he had for granted.  
Louis and his family had nothing, they barely got by with the little money they had; yet here Harry was binning his 2016 collection clothing in exchange for thousands of dollars worth of new 2017 designer clothes.  
Maybe I should buy him a new shirt.  
Harry thought to himself. Louis seemed like a sweet boy, as did his brother Liam. It would be an act of kindness if he helped the boy out; he was obviously disadvantaged economically.  
From that moment on Harry decided to spoil Louis, just like he would Darcy.  
\---  
"Weeeeee." Darcy squealed as she used Louis' legs, which were bent at an acute angle as a slide.  
The boy was laying on the couch, smiling at the girl. However, on the inside, he was anything but happy. Harry should be home by now, no, scratch that.  
Harry should have been home an hour ago.  
Louis passed it off that the man was busy at work, he didn't mind staying later to watch Darcy - in fact, he enjoyed watching the little girl. It reminded him of when he was very little, and life was all right.  
Before the drama with his mother.  
But what worried him was Liam. His brother would more than likely send out a search party for him. He was the definition of overprotective.  
"When is Daddy coming home Wouis?" Asked Darcy as she sat on the boy's stomach. She was as light as a feather.  
"Daddy is busy at work, are you hungry?"  
Louis checked the time, noticing it was 6.30pm.  
"Yep."  
With that one word, Louis was picking the small girl up and taking her into the kitchen.  
\---  
Harry felt like shit; it was 11 pm. He had been forced to work overtime because it seemed all the employees had called in sick. He wasn't able to call Louis because he smashed his phone and it wouldn't turn on. To add to his day of misery, his car broke down on the way home.  
Let's just say he was having a bad day.  
But, when he walked inside; what he saw made him smile. The curly haired man kicked off his shoes at the front door before placing his work bag on the kitchen bench.  
He continued into his lounge room with a pile of Ralph Lauren shirts in his hand; he had bought them home from work for Louis.  
"Loui- oh," Harry whispered as he noticed the caramel haired boy was fast asleep on the leather couch, hugging his knees to his chest.  
Harry smiled sadly at the young boy, it was his first day working for him, and he already had to work overtime.  
The elder man picked up a throw which was hanging over the edge of the one seater chair and covered the innocent boy with it as he placed the pile of four shirts next to him.  
"Sleep well, Louis. You're an angel."


	8. Chapter 8

Louis awoke at 6 am the following morning, the first word that came out of his mouth...  
"Shit."  
He had fallen asleep on Harry's couch and slept over all night. As the small boy sat up, he noticed the blanket tossed over him. He couldn't recall grabbing a blanket, this only led to his embarrassment.  
Did Harry put this blanket on me?  
The entire idea was embarrassing. Mr Styles was, in essence, his employer and he the employee; it wasn't good to fall asleep on the job. Louis' mind was spinning in circles, Liam would be worried he never came home, Harry might fire him...  
"Good morning Louis." Came a deep voice.  
The small boy took a deep breath before turning to face the man in the doorway, Harry.  
"I am so sorry Sir; I didn't mean to fall asleep last night; I promise it will not happen again. I hope you can forgive me." Louis stuttered as he stood up, folding the blanket and placing it in its rightful place on the single seater chair.  
Louis was expecting Harry to scold him, perhaps fire him, decrease his pay if he was allowed to stay... However, he did not expect the young parent to laugh.  
A genuine laugh.  
"Sorry," Louis whispered once more, staring down at his feet. He thought Harry was mocking him.  
"Louis, don't worry. It is me that should apologise; I was home way later than I said I would be. You worked overtime. So thank you so much; don't worry, the couch can handle one small person sleeping on it."  
Louis blushed, realising it must have been Harry that placed the blanket on him.  
"Was everything okay at work?" Louis dared to ask, worried something bad happened to the curly haired man.  
Louis watched as Harry silently walked into the lounge, from his previous position against the doorframe. The man was wearing a fluffy black gown.  
It probably cost more than my house.  
"Yes just busy."  
Louis, who was standing watched carefully as the older man sat down in a flop on the couch, gown coming apart in the middle, showing off his perfectly defined abs and low hung shorts.  
The small boy squeaked, literally squeaked at the sight as he covered his eyes with his little palms.  
"What?" Harry laughed.  
"So sorry, just your..." Louis paused, taking his hands off his eyes and motioning to the open gown.  
This only caused Harry to laugh louder, a blush becoming prominent on the small boy's cheeks.  
"Oh, Louis. We are both men. Well, I'm a man your a boy." Harry teased, winking as he closed the gap in his gown. He noticed how the sight made Louis blush.  
"Heyyyy." The boy pouted before giggling softly.  
His giggle was short lived as a disturbing thought entered his mind.  
Oh, my god, Liam will kill me for not being home.  
"What?" Harry quizzed.  
"Liam, he will be so worried. I told him I would be home by eight..." Louis began to rant.  
The curly haired man rolled his eyes fondly as he sipped his coffee that was in the #1 Daddy mug he held.  
"Louis. Don't worry. I called him. Let him know what happened."  
The small boy looked up at his employer, "how?"  
"The night I took you home, you fell asleep, I carried you in, Liam and I talked and exchanged numbers," Harry spoke in his usual slow deep tone.  
It made Louis melt in his shoes.  
"Oh-okay." Louis did not want to be reminded that Harry carried his sleeping, probably drooling body into his dump of a house. "I think I will go to the toilet, Sir."  
The small boy made an excuse to exit the room.  
However, what happened next was more embarrassing than Harry carrying him.  
Louis, in his rush to leave the room, tripped on the edge of the rug, stumbling he fell onto the couch with a squeak. But not just any sofa. The chair Harry was sitting on. The small boy had fallen right into Harry's lap. Body laying over the man's knees.  
To add to his embarrassment, he had caused Harry had spilt his coffee all over the floor.  
"Oops."  
"Hi."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's eyes widened at the compromising position Louis had fallen in. There lay a red, flushed face Louis over Harry's knees. The older man gulped as he stared down at the small boy's luscious jean clad ass. It was so wrong to think of the little teen in that way, but he couldn't help himself.  
"Oh Lord." Louis breathed in embarrassment as he pushed himself up and off Harry; immediately dropping onto his hands and knees on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry Sir; I promise I will clean this up." Louis frowned, rubbing at his eyes before beginning to pick up the sharp ceramic shards of the mug Harry had dropped because of the small boy's clumsiness.  
In his haste to apologise and clean the mess, he had caused Louis yelped when he placed his knee on a sharp shard.  
"Ow!" The small boy felt tears flowing down his cheek but kept his head down in embarrassment as he gathered the shards.  
"Louis! Louis! Stop." Harry crouched down next to the small boy, placing his hand on the twink's back as he rubbed comforting circles. "It's okay sweetie; stop don't worry. It's just a cup; I can get a new one. You're bleeding,"  
Louis hiccuped as a sob overtook, "I'm sorry." He apologised again, standing up with a hand full of the smashed mug.  
"Shh Sweetie, don't worry; here pass that to me." Louis did as told, passing the shards to Harry who quickly ran to the kitchen disposing of it correctly. As he returned to the lounge room, he notified Louis was sitting on the couch, holding his knee to his chest as a tear fell down his beautiful tan cheek.  
The elder man sighed because Louis looked so vulnerable, so small, so innocent. He needed somebody to protect him from the big bad world. Someone to show him the ropes. Someone like... no, Harry can't be thinking like that.  
"Lou sweetie, come over here; let's get you cleaned up." Harry smiled kindly as he took the boy's wrist, guiding the limping boy to the kitchen.  
"Just jump up to open the counter, Lou," Harry ordered as he turned his back on the short boy, preparing the medical kit.  
"Umm Si-Sir... I-I can't reach." The addressed man turned around, and yep - there was no lie in that statement. The counter was rather high set, there was no way, that with an injured leg, the small boy could get up without assistance.  
So with a chuckle, the older man slowly walked over to the small boy, taking hold of the blushing boy's hips; he effortlessly picked him up and sat him on the bench with a smile. Louis returned the gesture shyly watching as Harry prepared an antiseptic wipe to clean his wound.  
"This is going to sting." Harry sent Louis a sympathetic glance as he pressed the alcoholic wipe to the boy's bleeding knee.  
"Owie." Louis pouted, visually flinching.  
Harry silently hushed the boy as he cleaned the boy's bleeding knee. "Ah sorry Lou, I think there might be some small shards stuck in your skin. I need to get some tweezers." Louis reluctantly nodded, whining when Harry began prodding around, attempting to remove the ceramic shards from the boy's soft skin.  
"There we are... all done." Harry sighed in relief as he was no longer causing the innocent boy pain.  
"Bandaid?" Louis whispered he felt small and vulnerable around such a buff man like Harry.  
"Course sweetheart." Harry sent Louis a kind smile as he placed a bright red band-aid over the cut on the small boy's knee.  
Louis smiled shyly as he Harry leant down, elevating the little boy's leg and pressing a chaste kiss to the band-aid covered cut.  
"All better."  
And there it was, that beautiful dimple, making its appearance once again. Louis sighed longingly because he wanted Harry to take care of him forever. But a small voice yelling "Dadddy!" Reminded him, that Harry's job is to look after Darcy, not some poor high school drop out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello Sir, I hope you had a good day at work." Louis chirped the minute Harry walked through the door. The man smiled fondly at the shorter boy who was holding Darcy.  
"Daddy!" She cheered, both males chuckled.  
"Hey, Darce." Harry ran his fingers through her hair before turning his attention to Louis. He watched as the young boy put his daughter back on the ground, the girl running upstairs.  
"Hello Louis, I had a good day thanks. I hope Darcy was well behaved for you." Harry answered as he walked towards the Kitchen, Louis in tow.  
"Yes, an angel as usual." Louis smiled because Darcy was truly a sweetheart; just like Harry.  
"Great." Harry had paused before an idea came to mind. "Oh, I completely forgot to give these to you." The elder man rushed into another room, leaving a confused Louis alone. However, his questions were soon answered when Harry returned with an arm full of shirts.  
"Here, I got these for you." The curly haired man smiled as he placed the gift on the counter.  
"Me?" Louis spoke softly as he inspected the items. Harry nodded enthusiastically.  
"I-I cannot accept this Sir... I do not need these."  
If Harry was a snob, he could have easily pointed out that Louis' current t-shirts were three sizes too small and years old... yet he didn't.  
"Louis, I said these were for you. Just say thank you." Harry smiled, showing that although he spoke with authority, he was not angry.  
The small boy gulped at Harry's demanding tone; "Thank-thank you, Sir."  
With that Harry was pulling a few hundred dollar bills out of his pocket.  
"Good job today Louis, here you go. Day's pay..." Harry smiled kindly.  
With that Louis was blushing as he stuttered out a thank you and left Harry and Darcy to their own.  
\---  
"Hey, Lou." Liam smiled as his brother returned home.  
The small boy returned the gesture as he passed Liam the two hundred dollars in cash. He worked from 7 am to 5 pm, $20 an hour. Therefore, he earnt $200 a day. That money certainly helped their family pay bills and put food on the table, Liam was forever grateful.  
"What is with the stack of shirts?" Liam quizzed as his little brother set the pile of clothing down on the kitchen counter.  
Louis sighed as he told Liam it was a gift from Harry.  
"Umm Harry gave them to me.." He trailed off in embarrassment. It was sweet of the older man, yet it still demonstrated the distinct gap in his wealth.  
"Hey, don't be embarrassed, Lou. That is kind of him. Take 'em to your room yeah?"  
Louis nodded along at Liam's words, carefully walking down the hallway attempting to see over the tall pile of what must be at least a dozen shirts.  
However, as the small boy was folding the polo shirts something caught his eye. There hanging out of one of the pockets was three hundred dollar bills.  
Louis' eyes widened... that was a lot of money... well for him. Harry probably saw it as minuscule.  
\---  
The next day, Louis made sure to stuff the money in his pocket he planned on giving it back to Harry immediately.  
That is exactly what he did.  
"Hello Louis, good to see you again."  
"Hi-hi Sir... umm I think y-you left this in the pocket of the shirts you gave me." Louis smiled sheepishly as he handed Harry the money.  
The older man's face contoured into a look of shock. He had put that money in there on purpose, in hope Louis would keep it... aid his financial situation at home... yet here he was giving it back.  
The moral option.  
Harry merely smiled sadly, because Louis was an actual angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis had now been working for Harry for a month... during those four weeks, he has come to an unfortunate realisation... well, he considers it sad.  
He is crushing on Harry.  
Not just a school boy crush, an 'I will do anything you ask I love you so much' kind of crush. He laughs at everything Harry says, blushes at the slightest touch, says yes to Harry's every demand...  
Now, this wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that Louis and Harry live in two different worlds. Harry is beautiful and wealthy; he lives a life of luxury. Whereas Louis is lives a poor life in the outer suburbs. Not to mention Louis is 16, and Harry is 23... as if Harry would ever seek romance from a teenage drop out.  
Similarly, as far as Louis is aware Harry is straight. After all, he has a child.  
It will just never happen.  
\---  
"Hello, Louis." Harry smiles cheekily. The small boy is shocked to see the curly haired man standing on his porch, looking beautiful in his custom Alexander Mcqueen white leopard print suit.  
It looks ridiculous, yet somehow Harry looks smashing in the bright luxury fashion item.

"Ha-harry? What are you doing here?" Over the month Louis had also taken to calling Harry by his first name, they were friends now; so it would be weird if the small boy continued to call him Sir.  
Yet, the innocent sixteen-year-old still has fantasies of calling Harry sir... maybe even daddy in the bedroom. But those are for his imagination only.  
"Happppy birthday!" Harry raises his voice in a playful manner as he wiggles his hands, creating 'jazz hands'. Louis of course, giggles.  
It is Christmas Eve - Louis' birthday, and to say he is shocked is an understatement. He had only told Harry the date of his birth once, over a month ago.  
"Lou? Who's at the door?" Liam's voice can be heard, and Louis wants to kill his brother for interrupting him and Harry from talking alone.  
"Oh, hey Harry. What's up?" Liam smiles at the man behind the door; Harry pulls Liam in for a 'bro hug'. Louis knows that his brother is straight, knows that Liam doesn't like Harry and vice versa... but he can't help but be jealous.  
Jealous because Harry hugged Liam and not him.  
"Want to come in?" Liam asks the curly haired man.  
Louis is so close to yelling, perhaps fainting... anything to stop Harry from walking inside. Harry's house is beautiful, Louis's isn't... it is a small four bedroom, one bathroom single-story wooden house. Louis is embarrassed by it, and although with the extra income he has been making, the family has been able to afford more, it still doesn't change the fact that compared to Harry, Louis will always see himself as scum.  
However, Louis doesn't have a chance to yell, before Harry is kicking off his gold boots, yes fucking gold, and walking inside.  
"Where is Darcy?" Louis asks, during Christmas Harry was off work, so he dismissed Louis. However, the little girl wasn't with him – Louis hoped she wasn't home alone.  
"Don't worry she is at a friends. You remember Zayn? You briefly met him?" Louis nods because how could he forget Zayn? He had nearly cum in his pants upon seeing the godly looking boy, who was a mere year older than him.  
"Oh okay." Louis flops onto the couch, Liam offering Harry a seat. The former dismisses himself, leaving Louis and Harry alone. Something about the girls fighting... Louis doesn't care; his sisters always fight, all he cares about is Harry.  
"I got you a little something, Lou," Harry says as he sits next to Louis. The lounge room was small for a large family, only two single seater chairs and a two-seat couch.  
"Oh." The little boy blushes as Harry opens his briefcase. Yes, fucking briefcase – Louis rolls his eyes fondly at the business-like man.  
"Ha-Harry... You didn't have to get me anything..." Louis whispers as Harry passes him a small envelope and a gift bag.  
"Just open it, babe."  
Babe.   
That one word had Louis doing exactly what Harry asked. Louis knows Harry means it platonically, but he can dream. So, with shaking hands, he opens the gift. Some might say always open a card first, but to hell with them.  
"Aww thank you, Harry." Inside was a pair of very fluffy white socks and an oversized jumper.  
"I remember you were telling me how you love feeling warm and cuddly.. so, happy 16th!" The older man cheers... Louis so desperately wants to feel Harry's arms around his torso, that would make him warm and cuddly.  
"Oh and Lou, there is something else in the bag." Louis raises his eyebrows as he looks into the blue bag and certainly enough there is a small book at the bottom.  
'52 THINGS TO DO WHILE YOU POO'  
Louis looks at Harry who has the cheekiest smile, of course, the small boy falls into a chorus of giggles.  
"Thanks, Harry... I think."  
And finally, Harry leans in hugging the younger boy. As his lanky arms wrap around the Louis; the latter feels protected, he never wants to let go. But of course, all good things come to an end; Harry is releasing him from his grip.  
"Now open the card." Louis sighs silently; he just wants to snuggle into Harry forever.  
'Dear Louis,  
Over the month I have come to realise how sweet you are. You are one of the kindest people I know; you deserve the world. You make me happy, and I'm so glad to call you my friend. I would love to take you shopping  
\- H x.'  
Louis smiles, he was in love, there is no other word. Peeking inside the envelope, Louis' eyes widened, there was a gift card.  
"Harry... this is too much."  
'$300 expires 15/12/18' Louis read the back of the Westfield gift card.  
"Shh Lou, I told you I want to take you shopping. It is your sweet sixteen. My treat."  
\---


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello, babe. Ready to head out?" Harry smiled fondly at the small boy who stood at his front door.  
It was Saturday, the following week after Louis' birthday. Zayn was babysitting Darcy, so Harry had asked if Louis was free. He wanted to take the small boy out shopping today, with the money he gave Louis as his birthday present.  
Naturally, Louis agreed. Lately, he would do anything for Harry.  
"Yeah, thanks, Harry," Louis spoke softly.  
"Step inside for a moment. I just need to get my boots." Harry opened the door, allowing Louis to walk inside. The latter sent his boss a warm smile, looking down at Harry's bare feet. He giggled noticing the messy pink nail polish on his toes.  
"What?" Harry questioned the giggling boy.  
Louis raised his hand to his mouth, covering his giggles as he pointed towards the pink polish. Harry scoffed out a laugh as he wiggled his toes.  
"Don't laugh Lou. They look fabulous."  
"More fabulous than a drag queen Harry."  
\---  
Louis felt out of place. He, a tiny poor boy, stepped out of Harry's Porche; it just didn't look right. He was glad he had the opportunity to ride in such a nice car.  
"Oh, Lou, you took your driving test yesterday didn't you?" Harry questioned as he too stepped out of the car, walking towards the entrance of the shopping centre. His car locking automatically.  
"Yea... I passed 30/30/" Louis spoke cheerfully. He watched as Harry, the much taller man, turned towards him large smile gracing his features.  
"Good job." Harry ruffled Louis' hair laughing as the latter whined. "Maybe you can drive us back home," Harry added.  
Louis' eyes widened at Harry's offer... Drive. Drive his Porche? When he was just an L plater? Never driven a car before?  
No way.  
"Thanks, Harry but, I don't want to crash your beautiful car..."  
"Don't worry Lou, maybe another day."  
\----  
"What about these?" Harry asked, holding up a pair of bright green pants. Louis' mouth gaped, the pants were so...so... gay.  
He loved them.  
"Y-yeah, thanks, Harry. Those are so nice."  
Another piece of clothing added to the trolly... Louis felt bad letting Harry pay for everything, yet at the same time, he could never be more grateful.  
"Come on Lovely, let's check out and get coffee... well in your case a milkshake."  
Louis giggled, because; coffee ew.  
\---  
Louis couldn't concentrate. Harry was telling him a story, something about when he worked at a bakery. Louis wanted to listen, wanted to smile and laugh along... but his attention was somewhere else, at a shop behind Harry.  
They were sitting at a coffee shop, opposite a shop. Harry was facing Louis, who was sitting in front of a wall. However, Louis was facing Harry, giving him a perfect view of the shop a few meters behind Harry.  
That shop.  
Victoria Secret.  
"Lou? You okay?" Harry asked frowning as he noticed he didn't have Louis' complete attention.  
The small boy blinked, returning his attention from the pretty lacy panties to Harry.  
"Yeah sorry... what were you saying?" Harry frowned, but continued talking nonetheless.  
And Louis tried, really tried to pay attention. But alas, his eyes drifted back to the hot pink thong on display... he wanted it. He wanted to feel pretty.  
"Lou?" Harry asked once again, this time noticing the boy's drifting eyes. So the curly haired man put his coffee down, as he turned his head to look at what had Louis' attention.  
"Victoria Secret? Staring at the pretty girls?" Harry asked with a teasing tone at a blushing Louis.  
"Oh um haha no no.... I'm gay." Louis' eyes widened as he slapped his hand over his mouth. Did he just accidently come out to Harry?  
Shit.  
"Oh... Don't worry Louis; I'm bisexual myself." Harry smiled, leaning across the table to tap Louis' hand comfortingly.  
"Wait... do you-do you want to wear panties love?"  
\---  
"These are pretty, don't you think?" Harry asked passing Louis a white lace thong.  
Louis blushed looking around to see if anyone was looking at them suspiciously.  
"Harry you really don't need to buy me anything here..." Louis trailed off; he was so embarrassed.  
"Lou. Darling, if this is what you want. If this makes you feel pretty. Then I will be buying them for you." Harry paused, flashing the small boy a smile.  
"Now what about this one?" Harry asked holding up a hot pink thong.  
Louis merely eyed Harry fondly.  
If he wasn't crushing on Harry before, he certainly is now.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis is officially in love with Harry. He has finally admitted that his crush on the curly haired adult... is a little more than a mere crush. It's love.  
He came to this conclusion when Harry took him on his shopping spree. Not only did the man accept him for who he is, but he also purchased Louis everything he wants. Not just Louis though, for his sisters and Liam too.  
Harry had gone above and beyond purchasing them some clothes and even more.  
He was an angel.  
\---  
One month later:  
Within a month Louis had become good friends with Harry's bosses son Zayn, they were the same age, sixteen. He had also admitted his crush on Harry to Zayn. The raven haired man had merely smirked, sending Louis a wink.  
"It is blatantly obvious babe." Zayn had said.  
Was it really that obvious? Harry didn't seem to realise; he was just as oblivious as ever... at least he was until Zayn accidently let his tongue slip.  
\---  
"Hey, Harry!" Zayn proclaimed as Harry returned home, Louis was taking a day off, sick, so the raven-haired man offered to fill in - Harry was very grateful.  
"Oh god thank you so much, I so owe you for this." Harry breathed as he took Darcy from Zayn's arms, the small girl giggled as she ran upstairs leaving Zayn and Harry alone.  
"Hey? You and Lou are friends, right? You heard how he is?" Harry asked worried for the small boy as he kicked off his shoes.  
Zayn nodded as he sat down on the couch. "Don't worry he is probably just lovesick. Poor fool." Zayn sighed tiredly.  
Harry frowned. Lovesick?  
"What do you mean? Is he... has he got a boyfriend?" Harry was genuinely interested.  
Now, Zayn was tired. He had been working all day caring for Darcy, something he wasn't used to... he really didn't mean to blurt out his next few words.  
"Lou? Boyfriend? God no, he is too busy dreaming of you asking him out."  
The silence in the room was prominent. It took a few seconds for Zayn to realise what he had just said, after that, he was slapping his small palm over his thin lips.  
Fuck. He promised he would keep Louis' secret. What kind of friend blabs? Especially to the persons crush?  
"Wait... What do you mean... dreaming of me... asking him out?" Harry spoke slowly as if he was trying to wrap his head around the new found information.  
"Um.. shit. I didn't mean to tell you I promised Louis I wouldn't say anything... I'm going to go... Louis should be the one to tell you."  
With that Zayn was racing out the front door leaving a curious and confused Harry alone.  
\---  
Harry probably should have realised how embarrassed Louis would be when he overtly asked a week later;  
"Do you like me, like... like-like me, Louis?"  
But, Harry was older than Louis, a legal adult, 23 years old... He was one rank down from CEO... he didn't think of how Louis would blush, he just thought of his need to know if what Zayn said was true.  
"What!" Louis shrieked, voice even higher than normal as the brightest red blush fell upon his cheeks.  
"Zayn.. he well. I guess accidently told me that umm." Harry paused looking down at Louis who was a few paces away from him. "He said that... that you dream of me asking you out on a date."  
Louis' eyes widened, a pout forming on his lips as his lip wobbled. He was so embarrassed.  
"Um.," Louis mumbled, playing with his fingers.  
"Please, I just need to know the truth, Louis," Harry begged as he stood close to him, chest to chest. The curly haired man rubbed his hand up and down the small boy's arm.  
Louis thought Harry was trying to be nice, trying to let him down gently, so he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry. I tried to make the feelings go away." Louis whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.  
"Louis... why are you crying?" Harry frowned, creases showing on his beautiful skin.  
"I just... I got my hopes up..." Louis sighed as he moved to leave. Harry watched silently, stunned into silence. He didn't imagine what Zayn said was actually true.  
He didn't know what happened. Within a second, something had clicked within him. His head snapped up to face the front door, and he was racing after the small boy.  
"LOUIS! WAIT!" He yelled as he ran outside and down his drive way.  
It was cheesy, like something you see in the movies.   
But it happened in slow motion; Harry was taking hold of Louis' forearm as he pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
"I...Louis... Can I take you on a date darling?"


	14. Chapter 14

Writing this while listening to Harry's BBC Radio 1 interview and Sign of the Times.  
\---  
"Hello, sweetcheeks." Harry grinned adorably as Louis opened his front door.   
"Wow." Harry's eyes went wide as he finally took in what the small boy was wearing.  
The bright green pants that he had purchased him, signature black vans and an extremely tight short sleeved white button up. Unlike Harry, all his buttons were buttoned, Harry was sort of sad he couldn't see the small boy's soft chest.  
"Haz, you're staring." Louis giggled as he poked the man's chest. Harry was here to take him on their date; he hadn't a clue where they were going.  
Louis just wanted his first kiss... he hoped for one at least - Harry was the guy he wanted to share it with.  
"Is Liam around?" Harry asked popping his head through the door. He could see Louis' little sisters running around. The brunette boy sighed with a frown.  
"Um yeah.... Let me get him."  
What on earth could Harry want with Liam?  
"Hello Harry, gosh you're on time." Liam comments, staring down at his watch. (Buy sign of the times now)  
"Always am." Harry winks at the buff man.   
"I am here to take Louis on a date. But before we go out, I would like to make sure I have your blessing to date him." Harry asks with curious eyes.  
Liam wants to laugh.  
"Harry... people typically ask that when they are asking for a persons hand in marriage... not when they are about to date."  
Harry merely shrugs.  
"Well, I like formalities. Is that a yes then?" He raises his on fleek eyebrows questionably.  
"Of course. You may be a bit older, but Louis is so much happier around you. Plus, you have done so much for our family." Liam smiles patting the man's back.  
Louis huffs.  
"I'm right here Liam!" Louis pokes his pink tongue out, Liam rolls his eyes. Harry looks on fondly.  
"Well, I promise we will be back no later than 10 pm. I'm sure Louis will be home by bedtime." The small boy pouts as he mutters a quiet, "meanie Hazza."  
\---  
"Kock knock."  
"No Harry. Not one of your jokes."  
Harry rolls his eyes as he nudges the small boy under the table with his foot. "Come on my little treat, nock nock!"  
Now Louis rolls his eyes as he smiles fondly. He is currently at a rather fancy dinner with Harry; silently worrying about how he will for his portion of the dinner.  
"Who's there?"  
"Aldo." Harry smiled cheekily, Louis just knew this was going to be another one of his cheesy jokes. Louis would forever claim to hate them, but deep down, Harry's jokes could make anyone smile at the drop of a hat; even if they were some of the worst around.  
"Aldo who?"  
"Aldo anything for you."  
Harry smiles when Louis barks out a loud laugh, wealthy people from other tables turning to look at them. Louis covers his mouth, giggling beneath his hand.  
Harry seemed to glow from bringing happiness to Louis' eyes.  
"Hey hey! Kock knock." Harry tries again. Louis shakes his head because he laughed so loud.  
"No Harry! No more jokes." The small boy pleads but is convinced when he sees the curly haired man's puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine fine. Who's there?"  
"Anime." Louis pauses as the waiter brings out their food, thanking the tall man with an apron on.  
He hums as he takes a bite.  
"Anime who?"  
"Are you from Japan? Cause you got anime-zing body."  
Once again, Louis laughs loudly as he turns into a pit of endless giggles. Harry is so proud of himself. He is the one to turn this boy into mush. Him.  
"Harold is this your way of flirting with me?" Louis questions shyly.  
His question is answered when the curly haired man winks.  
Yeah, he really loves Harry fucking Styles.


	15. Chapter 15

"Umm Harry. I had so much fun tonight. I hate to ask this of you... but um. Can you maybe pay for the entire meal and I will pay you back... like pay back a portion of my half each week... I just, I don't really have enough money at the moment. I'm sorry, don't hate me."  
Louis fiddled with his fingers underneath the table cloth as he rambled. Worried the curly haired man would walk out. He nervously watched as Harry tilted his head, frown forming on his ever so perfect forehead.  
"Louis. If you think I would even let you pay a cent, then you obviously don't know me very well. Baby, with me you will never pay for the meal." Harry smiled as he took Louis' hand across the table, thumb rubbing over his soft skin.  
"Harry.... I-I don't want you to be the only one who pays." Louis mumbles, he was in awe of how successful Harry was. He couldn't even afford to think of how much his annual paycheck was. Hell, his Christmas bonus was probably more than Louis' house.  
Again, Louis' house was rather run down; probably not worth much. But to him, it was home.  
"No arguing Lou."  
\---  
"I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you for the meal...." Louis smiles softly as Harry pulls into his driveway. Expensive four-wheel drive - some high end Jeep, Louis blushed as Harry leant across the intercom, pressing a chaste kiss to his flushed cheek.  
"Stay inside." Harry winks as he steps out of his high set car. Louis naturally does as Harry asked, more like demanded - his dominant side showing, and Louis' submissive side showing.  
Louis giggles as the curly haired man opens the passenger door for Louis with a funny face plastered on his features.  
"Here let me help you down." Harry offers as his hands grab at Louis' waist in preparation to lift him down from the tall car.  
"Haz. I think I can get down myself." Louis giggles, slapping the man's hands away. Harry rolls his eyes, returning his hands to Louis' waist as he lifts the boy out of the car without his permission.  
"Sweetheart, you basically had to climb into the car when I picked you up. You say you're 5'9, be we all know that is a lie."  
Louis blushed as he looked up at the curly haired man, he would say they were standing chest to chest. But it was more like face to chest.  
"Louis," Harry whispered, after admiring the caramel haired boy for a few seconds.  
"Yes," Louis spoke equally as quiet.  
"Can I kiss you?" The shorter of the two smiled up at Harry; this is the day he has dreamt of. With a nod, his dreams were coming true.  
Harry's plump lips made their way against Louis' thinner ones. The two moved in sync - Louis copied Harry's actions, he had never kissed someone before. It was everything the small boy had dreamed of and more.  
He felt loved, adored, needed, wanted, special.  
\---  
"Be quiet Louis; Darcy might wake up." Harry murmured softly, stroking the small boy's thick thighs.  
Louis was in heaven; there he was thighs apart, on Harry's thousand dollar couch, hands and knees for two days straight, or for what felt like two days straight.  
Louis whined as Harry spread his cheeks, exposing the small boy's pink hole. Harry thought the boy tasted magical; he really did take 'eat the booty like groceries' seriously.  
He licked at the small boy's hole until his jaw was sore. All he could taste was Louis and his own vanilla lip balm.  
He listened as Louis made little desperate noises, frantically rutting against the blankets.  
"Louis." The small boy frowned, why was Harry shaking him?  
"Louis."  
"Louis wake up darling."  
The small boy jolted awake. Frowning. He had been dreaming... dreaming of Harry doing naughty things to him.  
"Sorry I was home so late, thanks for getting Darcy to sleep, I know she can be a pest," Harry cooed watching as the small boy he had taken on a date a few days ago looked up at him.  
Louis was on his stomach laying on the couch, he looked so soft and cuddly.  
The small boy opened his eyes entirely. He was quick to sit up and wrap a blanket around his torso. He was hard, no way could he let Harry see that.  
But, the thin blanket did nothing to hide his boner through his skin tight jeans.  
"Lou.... are you hard?"


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sorry Harry... I-I had a dream..." Louis' hand found its way to his groin, hiding his boner as a blush graced his cheeks.  
Harry smirked as he sat next to the small boy, turning so he was facing the sixteen-year-old.  
"Oh yeah. What made you hard baby?"  
Harry didn't know if he was pushing it, after all, they had only been on one date. But he took a chance, moving to straddle the small boy. Louis squeaked, eyes widening and pupils darkening.  
"Harry!"  
"Oh, I made you hard?" The curly haired man teased ever so slightly grinding against the sixteen-year-old.  
"I didn't mean it like tha-mmmm." Harry cut the small boy off with a soft kiss. Kissing was still new territory, but Harry was looking forward to Louis gaining confidence in that department.  
Louis moaned into Harry's mouth; the man tasted like peppermint gum, something Louis had learnt Harry chewed after a long day at the office. It was a substitute for cigarets; Harry was four-years-clean.  
Louis didn't know if he was kissing well, but he knew he was enjoying the loving kiss. His body fell pliant as Harry was straddling him, arms on either side of the boys head.  
But, all good things must come to an end, and this end was embarrassing. A small voice interrupting their sweet kissing.  
"Daddy? Is Louis going to be my new mummy?"  
\---  
Louis had never pushed someone off him faster. Well, Louis had never pushed someone of himself, period. But that was beside the point.  
What mattered was that he had literally just pushed the curly haired man onto the floor because of the fright Darcy had given him. To be honest, he forgot the girl lived here, too caught up in his Larry kiss.  
Lottie had labelled the two Larry Stylinson. Cute.  
Louis' eyes widened as he stared at the bundle of limbs on the floor, "oh lord. Harry. I'm sorry."  
The curly haired man laughed, brushing himself off as Louis helped him up. "Don't worry." He smiled sweetly, sending a wink Louis' direction before turning to the small girl staring at the two expectantly still waiting for her answer.  
"Darce. Why you up babe?" Harry asked, avoiding her question. But, his daughter was smart.  
"Daddy! Answer me." She stamped her foot adorably.  
The curly haired man rolled his eyes fondly as he picked the little girl dressed in a pink butterfly onesie up and onto his hip.  
"No. Louis isn't going to be your new mummy..." There was a pause, Harry then whispering very quietly, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "Yet."  
But Louis heard, and he smiled.  
"Then why were you and Lou-Lou kissing?" She enquired, pointing her pink-polished finger at the caramel haired boy.  
Harry sighed, her daughter was stubborn. A trait she had learnt from Harry - he could be stubborn when he wanted.  
"Well, you see Darcy.... Daddy likes Louis... and when you like somebody. Like, like them more than friends. You kiss them." Harry explained as he walked towards Louis, passing the girl to the caramel haired boy when she made grabby hands towards him.  
"Does that mean you're my Daddy's boyfriend, Lou-Lou?" Darcy asked cheerfully, obviously not objected to the idea.  
Louis chuckled, ready to answer that question with a no - but before he could reply Harry was speaking up. What he said left the small boy speechless.  
"Well, if Lou-Lou wants to be my boyfriend. Then I would like that."  
Did Harry just ask him to be his boyfriend?  
"Lou-Lou, be Daddy's boyfriend! Pleeeease pleaase say yes."  
Louis smiled at the girl in his arms; this is not how he expected to be asked to be someone's boyfriend, but, he wouldn't have it any other way.  
"I would love to Harry."


	17. Chapter 17

"Louis! You totally have a sugar daddy!" Niall shrieked as he clapped jumping up and down.  
Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his blonde friend. Niall, AKA Niall Horan. He and the boy had been best friends since they were in diapers a l o n g 16 years ago.  
"No Niall... he is just my boyfriend." Louis emphasised the 'just' in the sentence. The blonde rolled his eyes, not having it  
"Louis. He owns a fucking Gemballa Mirage GT Porsche - which he offered to let you drive! That is a $800,000 car."

"And he has a fucking ten bedroom house!" Niall continued.

Louis groaned as Niall spoke loudly. "Shoosh Niall, those are all material things. You left out how funny Hary is and how he cares about Darcy so much."  
Niall stared at Louis for a second before yelling, "Louis he lives in a ten bedroom house!"   
The small boy rolled his eyes, he hadn't seen his friend Niall in weeks, so it was the first time they were really talking about Harry - Louis didn't like that the blonde couldn't look past the materialistic qualities of being Harry's boyfriend.  
"Ni, just need to understand that he means more than that to me. Yeah?" Louis smiled as he turned on Niall's Xbox. Unlike Louis, Niall could afford luxuries like video gaming consoles and school... if school even counts as a luxury.  
The blonde moved to sit next to Louis on his bed; he laid his head on Louis' shoulder.  
"Yeah... that is good that you found someone you can just have fun with... is he as bad of a dancer as you?" Niall suddenly asked, making Louis laugh.  
"I will have to find out," Louis responded  
"Oh and Lou?"  
"Yes, Niall?"  
"He is 110% your sugar daddy."  
"Niall!"  
\---  
"Hey boyfriend," Harry whispered softly as he opened his front door.  
Louis pouted, why must Harry be so shirtless and so irresistible?  
"Hello, Hazzy." Louis smiles as he steps into the Styles home. He pauses before frowning.  
"Um hope you don't mind... Liam sort of... tagged along." He stuttered.  
Within a second his big brother was stepping into Harry's view with a bright, innocent smile and a shrug. Harry merely laughed, Louis was here to do his normal babysitting while Harry was to head off to work.  
"Hey, no problemo. Darcy is in good hands." Harry motioned Liam inside, pulling the seventeen-year-old in for a bro-hug. Louis sighed, he knew his family was going to struggle to pay bills this week.  
One of the two jobs Liam had was closed all this week, meaning no paycheck for the seven days off work.  
Louis watched as both Liam and Harry's muscles bulged when they hugged - he didn't mean to say what he was thinking, but well... oops?  
"Who has bigger muscles?" Louis' eyes widened as he realised what he had said aloud.  
Both his boyfriend and brother laughed. God mmm, boyfriend, he loved that word.  
Liam raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at his little brother whereas Harry chuckled leaning down and kissing his pretty boyfriend. Liam made a face of disgust causing Louis to giggle.  
"Well, obviously it is your big tough manly brother," Liam spoke exaggeratedly, flexing his biceps - Harry playfully glared at him.  
"Pish posh. They are nothing like these babies." Harry kissed both of his biceps like a bodybuilder would.  
Louis giggled at the two men... well man and boy.  
"Daddy's are the biggestest and the bestest." Liam smiled as he heard the high pitched voice and small feet patters coming down from the hallway.  
"Yes, yes they are." Louis agreed, winking at his older boyfriend as he picked up the small girl.  
"You must be Darcy." Liam held out his hand, but the little girl made a face of disgust.  
"Ewwww you have blue on your hand." Liam looked down at his hand before jumping.  
"Oh god, sorry my sisters got a little bit of Playdough on sale... it is sort of finding its way into and on everything.... including my hand."  
Everyone laughed at that.  
"Hey Lou-Lou... will you and daddy kiss?" Darcy asked ignoring Liam.  
Harry laughed as he stared at Louis, the small boy laughed, moving forward to kiss Harry, Darcy still on his hip; it was just a little peck, but it had the girl clapping and cheering.  
Liam laughed, "Oh she is your first... oh what do you call it... she is your first shipper. That's it! She is your first Larry shipper."  
Harry laughed, "our first Larry shipper."  
Louis shook his head, "sorry my friend Niall is the first Larry shipper, she can be the second."  
Niall would be proud to know he was number 1. He was the official captain of the ship, and Darcy the Co-captain.  
Sounds good, feels good.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lou you have to."  
Louis frowns, Liam is nearly on his knees begging his little brother. Bills came in today, bills.... the one thing that caused stress in the Tomlinson household.  
And God, they were short by a good $300.  
"Liam. I cannot ask Harry for money - that, that is wrong. I don't want to think that i'm using him."  
Louis really isn't comfortable with this, but he knew that asking his rich boyfriend of a mere two weeks for money was the last resort.  
"Please. Lou, you know I hate to ask this of you, but doll, you gotta..." Liam sits next to the small caramel haired boy, sadly, paying bills is more important than Louis and Harry's relationship.  
Power is necessary. Electricity is useful. Keeps the girls safe. Family first.  
Louis nods solemnly, "okay. For the girls... and for you. God, Harry better not hate me after asking for money."  
Liam smiled sadly, as he hugged his littler brother, pressing a sweet kiss to the boy's forehead.  
"Love you, bro."  
\---  
"You didn't need to take me out tonight Louis. It's my job to treat you like a deserving princess." Harry smiles fondly.  
Louis had asked Harry out on a date.  
"Well... it isn't anywhere nearly as nice as the place you took me. It is all I can afford."   
Harry looks around the restaurant they are sitting in... they are at McDonald's.... Yep, nowhere near as nice as where Harry took Louis.  
Harry smiles sadly because he doesn't expect Louis to pay for the meal... hell, even if his medium McChicken meal is only $9.95.  
"Babyboy. You never have to worry about money with me."  
Louis smiles, his mind is buzzing. This is his chance. His chance to ask Harry for a loan of $300... but he can't bring himself to say anything. He merely smiles softly, head hanging in embarrassment.  
Being poor isn't a sin, but it is a hell of an inconvenience... something Louis shouldn't be embarrassed about... but around Harry, he just feels so small.  
"Um, Harry... Maybe I...Can I... Sorry I just need the bathroom."  
Louis is quick to excuse himself from the plastic table, rushing down the hall towards the male bathroom. He is happy when he notices he is alone.  
Pulling out his flip phone he squints at the blurry buttons. Fuck, he forgot his glasses.  
"J...K...L.Li-Li- Liam!" Louis whispered happily as he finds Liam in his phone book, he knows hs brother is more than likely on his lunch break.  
It only took two rings for the seventeen year old to pick up.  
"Lou? What's up?"  
"I-I-I can't do it, Liam... I feel so bad." Louis' lips started wobbling. He was working himself into a state. Guilt was eating him alive at the thought of asking for money from Harry.  
Liam smiled sadly on the opposite end of the phone. "Oh Lou, don't cry... I can work some extra shifts... we can sell some of mums stuff..."  
Louis shook his head, knowing he couldn't be seen. "No no no! You work too much already... even if mum is... absent from our lives. I still never want to get rid of her stuff... just in case one day, she... you know... comes back."  
Liam sighed sadly. As did Louis.  
"Nevermind, I will. I will just ask Harry... I mean, family first right?"  
Liam begins to respond. However, Louis is distracted by a voice behind him.  
"Lou? Ask me what?"  
The small boy jumps, hanging up on his brother with a shout.  
"You scared me, Harry!"  
The man looks apologetic but walks forward, comfortingly rubbing at Louis' upper arm.  
"Sorry... Is everything okay?"  
Louis pauses, about to lie... like he always does. Say everything is fine.  
"No... everything isn't fine. The truth is Harry. We can't pay bills this week. Liam wasn't able to work as many shifts... we are short $300, and we don't know how to get the money..."  
Louis paused, staring up at the taller man, who was featuring a beautiful frown.  
"Lou baby... why didn't you just tell me sooner. You know i'm here for not only you but Liam and all your sisters..."  
The caramel haired boy bits his lip, a single tear falling his cheek.  
"I just... am so tired of being tired."  
"Doll... let me help you."


	19. Chapter 19

"Happy birthday," Louis whispered softly.  
Today was none other than his boyfriend's birthday. He had slept the night at Harry's, after looking after Darcy late into the evening. Harry was very busy. Lately, he was up for a promotion, possibly to a rank as high as CEO.  
Harry smiled warmly at his small boyfriend. Louis was lying on his chest, so they were stomach to stomach. He pets the little boy's caramel locks as he looked on at the innocent boy's smiling features lovingly.  
"Thank you, darling. You are the sweetest." Harry mumbled, turning over as he pushed Louis onto his side, snuggling into him.  
Louis felt safe.  
Louis felt blissful.  
Louis felt at home.  
It was really no surprise that he accidentally let the next three words slide.  
"I love you Hazza," Louis mumbled. Completely unaware that he had just said those three words.  
It took some to for Harry to comprehend what his innocent sixteen-year-old boyfriend had just admitted, when he did, his eyes widened.  
"Lou.... you..." The small boy slapped a hand over his mouth as he gasped. "You love me?" Harry finished, expression flabbergasted.  
The small boy bit his lip. If there was any time to admit his feelings for the older man, it was now. Wrapped up in his arms, feeling safe.  
Louis sighed as he sat up, sitting in Harry's lap, staring at the curly-haired father.  
"I really do... I... I love you, Harry. I love you up to the sky and down and, down to the deepest ocean and up again. You are one of the most special people in my life." The small boy blushed upon his proclamation, watching as Harry's face contoured from shocked to fond.  
"Baby, this is the best birthday present ever.... I love you too. Fuck, that sounds good. I am in love with you. Louis Tomlinson."  
The younger boy smiled - what a beginning to a fantastic day.  
\---  
"Um, so Haz. I was thinking about what I could get you for your birthday a few weeks ago...." Louis began, twiddling his thumbs as he swung his legs back and forth on the counter - he had just dropped Darcy off at her friend's.... well as she calls him, boyfriend.  
"Lou, I told you I didn't want anything." Harry groans slightly when Louis passes him a small box.  
"It... it isn't anything material.... I-I don't know. I saved as much money as I could.... it is just a good deed. I don't know how to explain it, it is a gift... not for you but from you... but I am giving it to you." Harry frowned as the little boy rambled.  
"Maybe I should just open it?" Harry smiled cheekily, prodding at Louis' side teasingly.  
"Yeah..."  
So Harry did. Inside was a receipt.   
'Thank you for your donation to Caritas; you have purchased one goat and school supplies for a year for a family in need. Cost $50'   
Harry smiled warmly. Louis was the most beautiful, giving human in the world.  
"Lou darling. This is the best birthday present ever. You know how much I love charity work. Thank you. I am so glad the money went somewhere important." Harry proclaimed softly as he leant in giving Louis a soft kiss on the lips.  
"I... I love you." Louis whispered, the words sounding foreign to his lips.  
"Love you more... oh and Louis. I know this is my birthday. But I have a gift for you too..." Louis tilted his head when Harry passed him a small envelope.  
He graciously accepted it before opening it up.  
Silence was all that was heard as Louis read the document, Harry had paid for his school fees for the next two years, and Liam's... so they could return to school. He also had a lifetime voucher of Coles Delivery.  
"Harry...."  
Louis paused, he doesn't know how to feel  
Should he be thankful?  
Or upset?


	20. Chapter 20

ONE MONTH LATER  
A month ago, Louis thought he would have been a babysitter for Harry until Darcy started school. A month ago he thought he would never get a chance to go back to school. A month ago he thought he was the luckiest boy ever even to have a loving boyfriend such as Harry.  
Now, he still thinks he is the luckiest boy ever because he has Harry who cares for him to no avail. However, his attitude towards education has changed.  
When Harry first offered to pay for Louis and Liam to return to school; upon the girl's tuition fees his immediate natural reaction was to deny such an offering graciously. Louis never was one for pity, in his mind Harry was pitying him. But of course, beautiful Harry sat him down and talked sense into him.  
This wasn't a gift of pity, but a gift of love.  
So as of a week ago Liam and Louis began attending a school a few blocks away from their house - and to be honest, Louis had forgotten what a great feeling school was. He smiles when he receives homework; he smiles when he is reminded of uniform standards.... being absent from a school environment has awoken him to the privilege that his school.  
Some children don't have the option to finish shool. He was nearly one of those kids - but Harry is his saviour angel.  
The children who complain about workload, they don't know the half of it. Liam was working 11 hour days to save their family.... That is something to complain about, not school; a fundamental human right.  
Likewise, Harry decided to put Darcy in daycare seeing as Louis would no longer be babysitting her - it would be good for the girl, after all, she was his little social butterfly.  
At first, the curly haired man was sad. No matter how amazing this opportunity was for Louis. Harry couldn't help but think selfishly; he wouldn't get to spend as much time with his boy. But in the end, it would be worth it. Louis would have an equal chance to become as successful as he did himself.  
In the end, there are only three things he wants in life.  
1\. Happy and healthy Louis and his family  
2\. Happy and healthy Darcy  
3\. Loving family  
And at the moment, well, things are going pretty damn well.  
\---  
Harry was excited; he hadn't seen his boy for a week. God, he missed his lovely boyfriend. Louis and Liam had officially been in school for a month and working very hard to achieve well while juggling home commitments with the girls and for Louis a relationship.  
But luckily Harry was understanding, always giving Louis time to finish homework or assignments.  
But today, he was picking Louis up from school and finally having some alone time with him.  
"Hey, Harry!" The curly haired man's smile widened when he saw little innocent Louis' bright grin.  
"Hey, Loubea-oh hi..." The older man's smile slightly dropped when Louis opened the door, and Harry could now see another boy behind Louis. "Who's this Lou?"  
The caramel haired boy smiled widely, "this is one of my friends, his name is Brock. Brock O'hurn"

Harry's first reaction was   
a) this guy looks old and   
b) how tall this giant is?  
"Hi, Brock. How are you?" Harry smiled nicely, after shaking the boy's hand he couldn't help but ask. "How tall are you?"  
The long haired jock laughed genuinely, now Harry doesn't want to stereotype, but he sounded dumb, just from his laugh.  
"Oh, pretty tall; 6'7 I would say... I even make you look short! I failed few years, so m'bit older than some of the dudes and garls here... But ey, every tall guy needs a short friend, that is where Lou comes in!"  
Harry cringed internally, noting how they were on a nickname basis.  
"Oh well, we better get going. I was going to take Louis to ice-" Harry frowned when the caramel haired boy cut him off.  
"Um, Hazza. I was wondering if Brock could come?"  
"Oh... yeah, of course, Lou, anything for you."  
Harry sighed, he wanted anything but this. The green eyed monster was coming out.


	21. Chapter 21

"So are you like Louis' brother or something?" Brock asked, mouth full of ice-cream, which Harry had hesitantly paid for.  
It was an act of courtesy; he didn't want to just pay for Louis.... He was a giving person.  
The curly haired lad awkwardly chuckled, shuffling towards the wall in the booth they sat at. He lifted his hand to rub at the back of his neck as he watched Louis blush. The latter was seated opposite Harry and next to this new friend.  
"No, we are just... friends."  
Harry was reluctant to lie, but he knew he couldn't trust a jock with information that could get him into trouble somehow. Harry is aware the relationship isn't illegal, it is only illegal if they were to have sex... but he thinks it is better to be safe than sorry.  
However, the sad yet understanding look on Louis' face broke his heart.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
"Me?" Harry wanted to facepalm at Brock's response.  
Yes, you idiot, you.  
Harry refrained from vocalising his thoughts, instead choosing to nod with a fake smile.  
"Oh, m'twenty-one."  
And after that response, Harry felt threatened. This tall buff jock, who had been kept down for years, was nearly his age - what if he stole Louis? What if Louis wanted someone he could see every day at school? What if Louis wanted a muscley guy?  
Harry could only smile fakely, jealousy building up inside of him.  
\---  
The car ride home was rather silent, Louis in the front seat, Harry driving intently, hands gripping the steering wheel firmly after dropping Brock off at his home.  
"Di-Did I do something Ha-Hazzy?" Louis' soft, innocent voice was the first to break the silence.  
Harry sighed because no... he did nothing, he is so young, so naive, he doesn't even understand.  
"Nothing baby." Harry smiled softly, one hand falling to Louis' knee, giving it a small squeeze. "You're perfect. Always perfect."  
But deep inside, a voice was telling Harry that Louis was too perfect for him. Too young for him. That he deserved someone his own age.  
\---  
"Louis!" Darcy shrieked as she saw Louis and Harry walk through the doors of her daycare. The caramel haired boy laughed as she ran up to him, hugging him tightly.  
Harry pouted, tickling his boyfriend's side softly. Louis got the message.  
So putting on a soft voice Louis asked Darcy, "does Daddy get a hug?" The young girl looked back up at Harry, before cuddling into his leg. Harry laughed and eventually picked her up.  
Louis excused himself, moving a few paces away from Harry where he began to sign Darcy out.  
"Love you sweethea-" However, he was cut off by a small boy, around Darcy's age, evidently one of her friends.  
"Darcy! Are these your two Daddies you told us about?" Harry stared down at the boy's young black figure confused. Two Daddies?  
The girl turned to look at Louis who was away from ear range.  
"Yep! That's the other one over there." Harry placed her on the floor, where she pointed to Louis.  
The curly haired man tilted his head in confusion. "Darcy what do you mean two daddies. I'm your dad..." Harry bent down, holding the small girl by the waist in front of him, her friends behind her.  
"Louis' my Dad too though, right? Because you guys are in love and going to be together forever... he is a good dad, I love him."  
Harry's mouth fell open at Darcy's declaration. He turned to look to the right, where Louis was laughing at something an old women had just said.  
It should have been sweet what his daughter said, but in reality, it just made Hary more scared. Because Louis was too young to be a father. He shouldn't have to deal with a three-year-old. Louis deserved someone his age.  
At least that is what Harry thought.  
And of course, he never vocalised his inner conflict.  
So Louis was left oblivious to his boyfriend's thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was content.  
Lying on his bed, Louis tucked under his arm, little body all warm as they spoon in nothing but boxers. Exactly what Harry needed to clear his mind. Clear those thoughts which he does not dare vocalise.  
He looked at Louis' face, soft, beautiful cheeks, long lashes, pretty caramel hair; he was just perfect.  
"Baby you're perfect to me," Harry whispered softly as he stroked Louis' exposed shoulder. The boy, whose eyes were closed smiled.  
He turned around in Harry's large arms, softly pushing his boyfriend onto his back, so he snuggles up and into his shoulder and arms.  
"Shhh. Sleepy time." Louis mumbled, equally as quiet. And Louis did just that, he fell asleep on Harry's chest, finger softly tracing his boyfriend's tattoos.  
But sadly that left Harry alone, to his own thoughts. Which as of late, where consuming his rational mind. Louis wasn't too young... was he?  
\---  
Something happened the next day, and honestly, Harry was left feeling nothing but guilt.... and Louis confused, hurt and sensitive.  
*Flashback*  
"Morning baby." Harry smiled softly as stroked the small boy's hair; it was then that Louis rolled over and on top of his boyfriend's body, crotch rubbing against Harry.  
Both their eyes widened. Louis was sporting a boner.  
The younger boy moaned softly as Harry's mouth fell open, mind screaming at him to do something, to push Louis off him, move him, so their crotches weren't touching, but no - he was frozen.  
Instead, he watched as Louis' mouth opened in pleasure when he moved again. Hard cock rubbing against Harry's larger one. He was experiencing this sensation for the first time, and with Harry, it was even better.  
"Oh my..." Louis let out a breathy moan and began to dry hump his boyfriend's thigh and crotch.  
"No Louis... we-I can can't your... we can't," Harry mumbled his words together inarticulately. But of course, Louis didn't listen; he instead straddled his older boyfriend.  
"Harry.... I want you... I really want you.... I-I love you please."  
Harry bit his lip. Because Louis just said he loved him they have said I love you to each other many times... but suddenly it is real...and he isn't ready for any of this. But at the moment, man's biggest temptation was in front of him.  
Sex.  
And he wasn't resisting.  
And he should have said no. He should have told Lou to go home. But he didn't think twice and instead said; "Fuck Lou... okay okay... baby.... are you sure. Please look at me, yeah? Tell me if this is what you want?"  
Harry took hold of his small boyfriend's cheeks, looking into his pretty blue eyes.  
"Yes, Harry.... I love you. I trust you."  
Harry bit his lip as he watched Louis... watched Louis slightly raise his eyebrow, just as if he was waiting to hear those special three words in return... like he usually does.  
But they never came.  
"Okay baby, will make you feel so good. Because you deserve the best, so beautiful, so lovely, so perfect." Harry praised.  
And then Louis forgot all about Harry not saying those three words.... and instead, fell in love with his boyfriend even more as they shared the most intimate of exchanges.  
*Flashback end*  
But here was Louis now, the following evening, after falling asleep following giving Harry the one thing he could never get back.  
He frowned when he was alone, in a cold, empty bed. A note on the bedside table and no Harry.  
'Dear Louis.  
I made a mistake. I'm so sorry. I need a break.'  
He thought his first time would be loving, leaving him with a happy content smile, when he awoke in the arms of his lover. Instead, he feels empty, confused... and now understanding;  
Harry doesn't love him.


	23. Chapter 23

Liam stared blanklessly into space as he listened to Louis' sobs from outside his little brother's door - which he refused to unlock.  
He could hear his heartbreak - and it broke his own heart to hear sweet little Louis cry his eyes out.  
"Lou. Boobear, please open up - you need a hug babe. You know I give the best hugs." Liam smiled softly when he heard Louis' sobs subside ever so slightly, as if he was considering Liam's offer. Within a few seconds, there was a small clicking sound, and the door softly creaked open.  
Liam had never seen his baby brother so broken.  
"Fuck," Liam breathed as he led Louis back to the bed, tucking him in before he too sat down and wrapped his arms around the brunette boy.  
"What did that bastard do to you," Liam whispered into Louis' neck, angry on the inside, but for Louis' sake he only let empathy show.  
"I love him so much, Liam!" Louis sobbed, rolling over so he could hide in his taller brothers strong chest - small hands scrunching Liam's shirt - which was quickly becoming a tear soaker.  
All the seventeen-year-old could do was shut his eyes and pull Louis in tighter, whispering soft, comforting words.  
"I know love... I know." Liam paused before gingerly asking, "what happened Loubear?"  
The small boy shuddered at the memory, only shaking his head - as if he were not to say it, he would forget and go back to being the happy boy he usually was.  
But Liam's comforting hand on his back and shoulders helped him to stutter out a small;  
"N-note from Ha-har... i-n bedside table." With those few words, Liam was bending over, carefully opening the draw.  
There were a few things inside, a few flowers - which made Liam smile, he took out a recently picked Daisy and pressed it softly into Louis' hair, the boy grinned slightly.  
Liam decided it was better than nothing. But with that, he picked up the note, and read it... he could only interpret what had happened.  
"He left! After we made love." Louis sobbed, filling Liam in. The latter frowned, he wanted to cry too, because fuck - he didn't have time to be angry with Harry when slowly he was watching Louis, this little angel's heart break into millions of pieces.  
\---  
Harry knew when he picked Darcy up the following day, and the first thing she asked was, "where is Lou-Lou Daddy" that he had fucked up.  
But now, he sat staring at his still unmade bed, not touched since the night before - Louis' sweater in the corner and.... fuck the faint smell of the caramel haired boy's vanilla body wash had rubbed off against the sheets filling the room with what can only remind Harry of Louis.  
Beautiful. Beautiful. Louis.  
But so so young.  
So naive.  
So.... No longer a virgin.  
Harry let out a small silent sob as he fell down the wall, knees pressed against his chest and he wept. He wept because he loved Louis, but his brain was telling him their love was wrong. He wept because he could only imagine Louis' pain. He wept because he was selfish.  
His heart wanted Louis, but his brain yelled at him for it. A sixteen-year-old.... barely legal, Louis deserves someone his own age. Stupid brain, stupid heart.  
And when Darcy came in, and hugged him, whispering that "it would be awright Daddy" he cried even harder as he hugged her to her chest.  
Darcy was too smart for her age, she knew something wasn't right and what she said next broke Harry's, heart.  
"Don't worry Daddy; you will find another boyfriend."  
And that's when Harry realised. Not all mistakes are forgivable, Louis might not take him back.


	24. Chapter 24

One knock - has Harry curious.  
The second knock - has Harry biting his lip.  
The third knock - Harry just knows.  
The pounding on his front door was much too loud to be a simple delivery person - no this could barely be described as knocking, punching is a better descriptor for the noise. Oh, and Harry is praying it isn't Liam, praying with his entire being.  
But he just knows, luck isn't on his side... he doesn't deserve luck. So, with a gulp, he turns wiping his hands on his post-work slacks to open the door. He is both pleasantly surprised, and extremely worried by who is behind the door.  
Lottie Tomlinson?  
"Lottie?" Harry stutters out her name, because why would Louis' fourteen-year-old sister be outside his door, alone.  
And oh god, he could have predicted a scolding, perhaps even her demanding an explanation but there was no way he could have predicted what happened next.  
She kicked him – where no man should be kicked... hard.  
"Dickhead, Lou is heartbroken because of you and that dick of yours. Sick creep, is this a fetish of yours? Taking boys virginities and then leaving them? You're disgusting Harry how could you do that to Louis! You know him, you know us! We accepted you into our family."  
Harry who was still holding his crutch on the floor, looked up at Lottie... because what the fuck just happened? He just got beat up by a fourteen-year-old girl.  
"Lottie, fuck it's not like that." He swore as his dick throbbed in his palm through his slacks.  
"Yeah? Then what is it like?" Lottie countered, head held high as Harry stood up.  
The curly man sighed, because... even the real reason was no excuse. He left Louis because of his own selfish needs. Because he was overthinking their relationship, because he was worried. He didn't give a second thought to his boyfriend....  
He left.  
"It doesn't matter." Harry murmured. As he turned to leave, but somehow, Lottie noticed his despair, and stopped the door with her foot, grabbing the curly haired man's arm.  
"Harry... You might be a dick... but Louis still needs you. He thinks you used him, never loved him. Any reason you might have for leaving, is still better than what is running through his head – just... come back with me, you two can talk about it?"  
Harry sighed, "Darcy... she is.... I can't."  
Lottie just rolled her eyes.  
"I honestly thought you would jump at that opportunity. Bye Harry."  
\---  
When Darcy goes to sleep that night, Harry has a chance to reflect on his encounter with Lottie. How much she is right, it must have seemed like he didn't care... he could have easily asked his mum, or his neighbour to watch Darcy... fuck he could have asked Lottie.  
But he didn't he just gave up. But it wasn't Louis he gave up on, it was himself. He was punishing himself.  
Harry frowned, looking down at his phone, he would usually have an adorable message from Louis at this time, wishing Harry a good night sleep with too many emoji's that were totally irrelevant.  
He missed that.  
But with that thought, he realised he never once tried calling or texting Louis – so Harry does the first thing that comes to mind, and yeah... maybe he sounds a bit cocky.  
'Hi. How are you? Your good? That's good, I'm good to. Great, informalities out of the way... Wanna go on a date 🤓?'  
He receives a response in under a minute.  
'No 😾'  
He reads over his previous text once more, and literally face palms – because what the fuck was he thinking?


	25. Chapter 25

Louis sat staring aimlessly as the maths equation in front of him. He might be heart broken. However, that was no excuse to fall behind in school. Harry might be a dick, might have made a huge mistake, but Louis would still forever be grateful.  
He doesn't know where he and Harry stand.  
He doesn't know if they are still going out.  
He doesn't know if Harry did just use him.  
But if there is one thing he does know. It is that Harry gave Louis and his family a gift so precious, a gift that could never be taken for granted. Education. A chance to make something of themselves. A future.  
And Louis would never not work hard in school, Harry had paid for them to attend school, he was going to use the opportunity he had given to him to do well – Harry had used his money to support their family....  
He could never hate the man. For even if he did break Louis' heart, Harry's heart was in right place when he gave the Tomlinson-Payne family these life-changing gifts.  
A knock on the door interrupted Louis from his thoughts.  
"I'll get it!" Louis voiced, before getting off his small, single bed walking to the door.  
He took a deep breath in; he was almost hoping it was the curly haired man... but he would never voice his thoughts.  
Sadly, the person behind the run down, scratched wooden door, was anyone but Harry.  
"LIAM! COME HERE!" Louis yelled, eyes wide as he stared at the lady behind the door.  
Their mother. Jay.  
The seventeen year old's eyes widened when he saw the women; she didn't look drunk, that doesn't mean she didn't look like shit. In fact, it almost looked like she was struggling because she hadn't consumed drugs or alcohol lately...  
Nobody said anything, Liam, Louis just stared at their mother, who returned a feeble smile – Louis had never been happier that the girls were not home.  
"You boy's look good..." Jay cooed, head hanging in, shame?  
"What are you doing here Jay?" Liam took the initiative, standing up with his head held high.  
"Li..." The women begged with her eyes, "I'm your mum..."  
Louis pouted softly, eyes welling up with tears... because she was. She was his mum, and she hadn't been there for them.  
"A mum doesn't abandon her kids..." Louis whispered, clinging onto Liam.  
The women took a deep breath, before sniffling. "I know." She paused before continuing, "I-I haven't been a mum, I left you. I'm off drugs and alcohol, clean for two months now. I realised I put those stupid things first, before my own kids... and I missed you. I want to be a mum again. A proper one."  
Liam sent the women a look of scepticism. "We have heard this before... Fool us once shame on you, fool us twice – no. You don't get a second chance." Louis frowned, at his brother's words.  
"Please. I love you, boys. I love the girls. I promise you can trust me."  
Louis tugged on his brother's shirt, sending him an almost pleading look. It was probably stupid to even to allow Jay a second chance, but Louis felt like he needed a mum in his vulnerable state. He needed the women who used to play with him when he was little, to hold him close and whisper that men are idiots. To tell him she loves him before bed and remind him that it isn't the end of the world.  
"Please Liam," Louis begged.  
And those blue eyes, nobody could resist those broken blue eyes. So, with a sigh, they opened their door to their mother for the second time, praying she didn't break her promise.  
And that night, Louis sobbed in his mum's arms. That night he felt safe. And he trusted her when she said Harry was stupid.  
And he fell asleep not hearing her next few words; "don't worry, we will find you a pretty girlfriend."


	26. Chapter 26

Liam watched on warily at the women who had welcomed herself back into their home, just like nothing had happened. And surprisingly, he was the only one who was sceptic about her; Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Lottie and Louis, well they were just happy to have their mum back. In their moments of joy, they failed to notice the negative warning signs.  
Liam knew Jay was trouble. If only Louis believed him.  
"Liam, why are you just sitting around can you please help me with dinner?" Jay asked, eyebrows raised. The seventeen-year-old eyed her warily before standing.  
He began to chop vegetables, thankfully provided by Harry and his continuous financial funding to the family, even during his and Louis' relationship struggle, that was yet to be resolved.  
"Jay." Liam began, pausing before continuing. "Why are you really here?"  
The two locked eyes at that moment and a fire sparked in her blue orbs. "I told you, Liam. I'm changed. I'm off drugs and smoking and alcohol."  
The brunette boy frowned, "then why is there used cigarettes in the garden?"  
The women glared harshly, "I think you should go to bed, you're looking tired Liam."  
The boy didn't move until Jay was raising her voice, repeating her previous sentence. Liam didn't do as she said. Instead, he left and went to the one person he should have spoken to a long time ago.  
\---  
Liam paused, outside of the large home he knew too well. He was torn between sobbing into the man's arms or yelling at him for hurting Louis.  
That's right; he had run to Harry's house.  
He knows the curly haired man hurt his little brother; he knows the two aren't on speaking terms. Liam wants to castrate the man when he hears Louis cry over him, but in the end – Harry is still like a father that he never had. And Liam needs that right now.  
He is sick of being strong.  
"Liam?" The curly haired man quizzes as he opens his front door, the younger of the two slightly smiles when he sees Harry reach down to protect his manhood, evidently scared.  
"Um... can we speak?" With a nod, he is unsurely striding inside.  
\---  
He doesn't know how it happened; he is really clueless. But an hour later Liam and Harry are both on the couch, expressing their problems together as they shed tears occasionally.  
Liam thinks he needed this, thinks maybe Harry did too.  
"I didn't mean to Liam... fuck I messed up. I should never have left after taking the one thing he can never get back. You see, I'm just paranoid that I'm too old for him and ruining his life and fuck me." Harry sobs at the end of his sentence, face in his hands.  
Liam shakes his head in an acknowledging sense because he understands, he wishes Louis would listen to Harry too... because then he would have the opportunity to understand too.  
"Jay is back... our mother. And fuck, Lou, he is in such a delicate state Harry he is falling for all her old manipulative tricks and God... I hear her at night ya know? The walls are thin, and she feeds him lies... Tells him you're not right for him, that he needs a girl."  
Liam stands in anger as he speaks, glaring out the window. Harry shakes his head solemnly, moving to stand next to the brunette boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
"I wish there was something I could do," Harry whispers as Liam accepts his warm embrace.  
He loves this. Feels like he has a father figure, someone who is there for him will listen to him.  
"Maybe there is..."


	27. Chapter 27

Harry takes a deep breath in, wiping his sweating hands on his expensive jeans. He really shouldn't be this nervous, after all, he is just an adult about to have a simple conversation with another adult.  
But this isn't any adult, this is his boyfriends mother?  
Is Louis even his boyfriend anymore? His tiny, little, young, sixteen-year-old boyfriend... Harry shakes the thought from his head. Because being reminded of Louis' age only makes him think negatively of their relationship.  
He is so paranoid that he is ruining Louis' life. That the boy needs somebody his own age... not Harry, not a legal adult, seven years older than him with a child.  
So, Harry wipes that thought from his head and knocks on Louis' front door, ready to confront Jay. To have a civil conversation.  
Surprisingly, Louis answers.  
Beautiful, beautiful Louis.  
Harry can't help but hang his head in shame, not daring to meet the boy's eye.  
"Umm... Thought you would be at school." The curly haired man mumbles, his shoes are suddenly very interesting.  
Louis on the other hand, just stares at Harry praying the man will hug him and never let go before explaining to him why he left that night, the night they made love.  
"T'is a public free day." Is the only response Harry receives; a little 'oh' falls from his plump lips before questioning, "can I please speak with Jay?"  
Louis rolls his eyes, leaving the door open as he walks away, a minute later Jay is standing there, head held high and eyebrows raised. Harry now knows where Louis gets his sass from.  
He hopes this goes well.  
\---  
"What are you saying Harry?" Jay questions.  
Harry and Jay had ended up leaving to have a discussion at a local café. Harry wanted to discuss Louis and his relationship. Liam suggested that if he could win over Jay then that would be the first step in healing their relationship.  
"I'm saying that I know Louis told you about the huge mistake I made. I am so sorry, because I freaked out and subsequently portrayed a different message to Lou. I know he thinks I never loved him. But that's not true. I really love him. I just made a mistake, I hope you can understand this and accept our relationship if Louis will take me back that is."  
Harry took a deep breath after finishing his sentence, staring down at his hands in guilt. He would never forgive himself for spoiling Louis' first time, he should have never consented to taking the small boy's virginity.  
Harry waits for Jay's answer, and finally he receives one – but it isn't anything to do with what he just said.  
"Is it true you have a daughter Harry?" The latter frowns, but nods nonetheless.  
"Yes, her name is Darcy and is turning four this year."  
The women on the opposite side of the table makes a sound of distaste. "And you are what? Twenty-four wanting to date my sixteen year-old-son?" Harry frowns, not liking where the conversations going.  
With a whisper he responds, "yes..."  
"Don't you think that's wrong Harry?" Jay raises her eyebrows in a questioning matter.  
The man can only gulp, because he thinks she is right. No matter how much he loves Louis, he always has this little voice in his head telling him that their relationship is wrong. That Louis deserves better.  
Jay doesn't receive a response so instead she continues, "it is selfish of you to want a sixteen-year-old boy Harry. Louis has his entire life ahead of him, he doesn't need a relationship with someone who has a kid weighing him down."  
If Liam were here, he would be yelling, trying to tell Harry that he is being manipulated the way Louis was by Jay... but he isn't there.  
And Harry is falling for Jay's manipulative tricks just like Louis.  
"... You're right Jay. I can't date Lou."


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, Lou... are you okay? I just mean like... you have been really down lately."  
Louis looked up slowly, in front of him on the other side of the table was Brock. He sighed, they were eating lunch at school - he liked Brock, he was sweet. But he much preferred Niall as a friend.  
Niall was someone he could share his secrets with whereas Brock was still clueless to the heartbreak he was going through.  
"Yeah, just a bit tired." He tried to smile the best he could – he didn't fool the tall boy, instead only looked more broken.  
Brock returned a sad smile, using his own foot to nudge the brunette underneath the table, "don't forget I'm always here for you yeah? You're my shorty, and I'm your tallie friend."  
Louis knew that was meant to cheer him up, but it only reminded him of Harry... Harry and his fucking giraffe legs.  
And he never thought he would say this, but when the bell rang, he could only think the cheesy line in every high school movie ever.... Saved by the bell!  
\----  
Harry smiled as he picked Darcy up from day-care and strapped her into her baby seat in the back of the car. Lately, Darcy was the only thing that could bring Joy to his world; she had just lost a tooth so seeing her little smile was warming.  
Sadly, just like Harry Darcy missed Louis too, and brought up his name often, completely oblivious to the effect it had on her dad.  
"Daddy remember when Louis me and you watched a movie together, and you tipped the popcorn on his head?" The little girl reminded him when Harry stopped at a red light.  
The curly haired man smiled, how could he forget. He would always remember those moments... always. He listened as Darcy continued to list off memories of her and Louis, aware of Harry in the front seat, gripping the steering wheel as if it would give him closure.  
Harry knew he would never have those moments with Louis again, not after what he had done; especially because of how he had acted after the incident. Harry smiled sadly, wallowing in self-pity because it was truly over.  
And as cheesy as it is his heart would choose to date Louis over and over, and suffer heartbreak over and over just to be with him one more time.  
But his brain would never dare lay a hand on the young boy again, not until he was older.  
\---  
"Cheer up Lou, here do my maths homework. Now that that will make you feel better."  
Louis giggled at Niall's light-hearted joke. Oh, how he wishes the blonde attended the same school.  
"No thanks, Nialler." Louis kicked off his shoes, flopping onto Niall's double bed. He sighed, it was so comfortable. Seeing as it was Friday, he and Niall were having a sleep over... of course, he would never call it that. Instead, it was labelled 'lads night'.  
"You're going to be okay, eventually right?" Niall asked sitting next to Louis, a serious tone taking over from his usual cheerful voice. Louis who had confessed everyone to Niall throughout his heartbreak pulled Niall in for a hug.  
"I hope so... I just wish I had, like..." Louis bit his lip trying to think of the word.  
Niall spoke up, "closure?"  
"Yeah.... Exactly."  
And it was true. Nothing ended officially, it was all left with loose ends, and he hated it.  
Niall sighed sadly, pushing Louis off the bed. When he heard a loud thud, he laughed.  
"Da Fuq blondie?" Louis groaned rubbing his sides.  
"Come on, no more sad talk. Ima beat you in COD."  
Louis smirked, "you're on."  
It was good to finally feel free from the aura of sadness that had consumed him... even if it was only for a few minutes.  
\---  
It was the following morning when Louis awoke to Niall's smelly feet in his face that Louis had a feeling something wasn't right.  
At first, he thought it was the stench of the pale boy's feet... but that was soon crossed off the list when he made his way to home, and the feeling of uneasiness never ceased.  
Checking his phone... he soon realised why his instincts were causing a restlessness.  
He had a text.  
From Harry.  
'Dear Louis,  
I know I have not treated you well these past few weeks. I would like to apologise for my actions sincerely. I know you deserve an explanation in person, but truthfully, I do not think I could face you knowing what I have done, and what I am about to do.  
When I first met you, Louis, I suddenly believed in love at first sight, getting to know you only confirmed this. You are beautiful, both inside and out... particularly inside, and I failed you.  
For weeks before we made love I had an uneasy feeling that I should have voiced but instead kept to myself. A voice, maybe my conscious, continued to tell me that you were too young and deserved better.  
I don't think this is my lacking self-confidence like you would argue, but the truth. Louis, I hope you find someone your own age, someone beautiful in the inside and outside just like you. Someone without a child. Someone who can love you without fear and reluctance.  
I cannot give you everything you deserve in a relationship. This is me saying goodbye; I hope you know I did truly love you. I probably still do. Darcy misses you. Thank you for bringing joy to my life, even if it was only for a few short months. I'm sorry.  
PS: I have left a gift in your mailbox, it is a goodbye gift. Please accept it with open arms.  
\- All the love,  
H'  
Louis took a deep breath, skimming over what he had just read with shaking hands and teary eyes. He didn't look back twice when he dropped his little Blackberry phone on the ground and rushed to the letter box...  
Inside was a thick envelope, a huge envelope. Inside held cash, a lot of money and a simple letter.  
'I hope your family can afford everything they deserve. You all deserve the world. I wish Liam and the girls luck in the future... and of course you.'  
Liam came rushing out when he noticed Louis kneeling, in the middle of the garden path crying, hugging the last trace of Harry to his chest.  
"Louis! What happened."  
The only response he got was, "...closure."


	29. Chapter 29

Louis went for a run.  
He ran faster, harder, longer.  
He had so much pent up anger, sadness, hurt... he continued to jog – more like a sprint at the rate he was running. And finally, he collapsed onto the grass of the sidewalk, chest puffing and out of breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and hugged his knees to his chest.  
It was over.  
He asked for closure, yet now he realises this is anything but what he wants. He loves Harry, Harry no matter the mistakes he made. Harry was his first love emotionally and physically. He wants so badly to run to Harry, beg him to call off their breakup.  
But he doesn't.  
Little does he know that is probably the biggest mistake he will make in his teen years.  
\---  
Louis sighs when he gets home, flopping onto his single bed. Liam, the girls and Niall are all constantly trying to cheer him up, he just wants to be alone.  
So, he googles it: 'what to do after a bad break up?'  
BuzzFeed is the first article to pop up on his shitty little Dell laptop; he bites his lip as he reads the list, number one is to throw away any of their clothing and change the bedsheets.  
Louis laughs humourlessly because he is wearing Harry's sweatshirt, which vaguely smells like his cologne. He can't bring himself to remove it, yet alone throw it out.  
The second on the list is to make a breakup playlist, and he can't do that either because he only has one CD which is the one Harry gifted him once... The Fray. He shakes his head at that option.  
Louis almost scoffs at number three, be sad. Yep, he's got that down pat.  
He scrolls through the list eyes landing on one other, get your flirt on. Louis tilts his head at the thought. He knows he cannot heal heartbreak by jumping into a new relationship, but is there anything wrong with reminding himself that there is still life out there?  
Little does he know this will be another big mistake he makes in his teen years.  
\---  
"Hey, Brock." Louis smiles. Brock is a nice guy, tall.. extremely fit.  
Louis had thought for long and hard about who to get his 'flirt on' with, in the end, he decided Brock. Brock was openly heteroflexible (definition at the bottom of chapter) subsequently he knows he won't be stringing the boy's heart along if he flirts with him.  
"Lou! How are ya?" The teen turns around facing the shorter boy, Louis smirks, placing a hand on the boy's strong chest before answering.  
"Oh okay, just a bit of pent up sexual tension." He giggles before changing the subject, leaving Brock with wide eyes. "Do you think you could help me with English? I know you are terrific; perhaps you could tutor me?" Louis put on his best puppy dog eyes, stepping forward.  
He watched the tall boy's Adam's apple bob.  
"Y-yeah sure Lou. My place perhaps on Saturdays 10 am?"  
"See you there handsome" Louis playfully winked.  
He must admit, it didn't feel as good as he thought it would to flirt. Maybe he just needed to take it further.  
Another mistake he was yet to become aware of.  
\---  
"Please, mum just shut up. I don't want to be scolded like I'm 12." Harry mumbles rubbing his forehead as he lights a cigarette. His mum shakes her head unhappy.  
"You made a lot of mistakes Harry. Poor kid is probably heartbroken." Harry locks eyes with Anne as she sips her vodka.  
It takes awhile but eventually Harry answers, and it is barely a whisper.  
"I'm heartbroken too... but it is for the best."  
"Better for who Harry?"  
"Everyone."  
Anne shakes her head, because who is Harry trying to convince, her... or himself?  
\---  
HETEROFLEXIBLE DEFINITION:  
Not gay or bisexual, but in between bi and straight. Like, being straight, but you would consider doing something with a member of the same gender should the situation arise. Mainly for pleasure and adventurous reasons, you probably wouldn't date them. Also, can be called bent.   
\---


	30. Chapter 30

(A/N I'm writing this in the bath tub)  
\---  
"Hey, Louis. Come in." It was 7 pm.  
Louis smiled softly at Brock. He was at Brock's place; as he was 'finding English hard' and needed tutoring. In fact, his grades would disprove that; he was actually acing English – it was his favourite subject.  
But he wanted to be flirty... and don't all tutoring sessions lead to at least a HJ or BJ. Perhaps he has been reading too much fanfiction.  
He shakes his head at the thought instead complimenting Brock's appearance, "you look terrific today. Are you lifting more in the gym?"  
The taller of the two briefly looks down at his muscles as he guides Louis towards what the caramel haired boy assumes is his room.  
"Oh. Wow, thanks, Lou! I have I'm surprised you noticed.  
'I'm surprised too' is the only thing Louis can think. How convenient  
Soon enough they reach the taller boy's room – it is your typical teen room, white walls plastered with a couple of band posters. He can't help but frown when he sees a poster of The Fray. It only reminds him of Harry – yet it also pushes him to 'get his flirt on'.  
"So what do you need help with," Brock offers Louis, a seat on his bed – he graciously sits down, back resting against the head rest. He flutters his long eyelashes (Harry's favourite thing about him, it brings back memories), before tapping the bed and motioning for his long-haired friend to sit next to him which he immediately does.  
"Oh you know, poems – constructing poems." Louis has no idea what he is saying – he is too preoccupied wondering what he is going to do next.  
He blanks out as Brock begins to explain a concept too him. He bites his lip before shuffling closer to the man with each sentence that comes out of his friend's pink lips. He can tell as he inches closer Brock begins to stumble over more of his words.  
Soon enough Louis and Brock's sides are touching, and Louis has his hand resting on the man's thick but muscular thigh.  
(A/N the bath water is getting colder)  
"Um, Lou." Brock stutters motioning to his hand, the caramel haired boy makes a mock face of confusion and innocence which has Brock muttering out a simple, "never mind."  
He listens as Brock continues to cover a topic, this time jotting something down and pointing to it in a notebook which he had reached over and grabbed from his bedside table.  
They are both hyper aware of Louis' hand rubbing his inner thigh – Brock knows he isn't listening, he is barley comprehending what he himself is saying, eyes glued to Louis' hand.  
"Brock?"  
"Yes, Louis?"  
"You're heteroflexible, right?" Louis flutters his eyelashes again.  
He watches at the taller blushes, "Oh um. I have been exploring that lately and no I'm bisexual."  
Louis nods absent-mindedly as he moves to straddle the muscular boy.  
"Then fuck me."  
It is blunt – like he has no emotion left, Brock doesn't notice too busy chocking on air.  
"What Lou?"  
"Fuck me please." The short haired boy begs it is truly pathetic. He doesn't want this.... But he thinks it will make things better – oh how wrong he is.  
"Wow... okay. Um but Lou. Promise me this isn't a one-time thing? I don't want to be used once for sex."  
Louis frowns when he notices the concerned and genuine look on Brock's face. He frowns harder because that is exactly what he is going to do, use him for sex once.  
"Yeah, I promise it isn't."  
Brock smiles believing Louis... Louis merely pulls the man's pants down almost grossed by his own actions.  
He probably just lost one of his only friends.  
\---  
When Brock wakes up the following day, he doesn't find Louis there, just a note.  
'Sorry. I messed up – you didn't deserve that. I used you. I will never forgive myself I feel disgusting.'  
He frowns all that is left is the sticky sheets reminding him of their ruined friendship and aching heart.  
If only Brock knew how ironic the situation was.  
\---  
Meanwhile, Louis is sobbing at home with Liam once again on the other side of his door begging for him to let him in.  
Louis is going through his first heartbreak - he truly doesn't know what to do. Or how to handle his feelings.  
Everything he does just makes him feel worse....  
"I'm a fuck up Liam go away!"  
The latter only frowns - oh how much he hates Harry right now.


	31. Chapter 31

'Hey, Lou... um, it's Brock here. I-I don't really understand what happened yesterday but I'm feeling really hurt, and I would like to talk it out... hopefully, you get my message. Call me soon please.'  
Louis clenched his eyes shut, holding his phone close to his chest. He hated himself at this moment.  
How dare he let himself hurt Brock for his own selfish needs which turned out unwarranted. Brock was one of the nicest and most genuine people he had ever met. Just because he wanted to 'get his flirt on' in an attempt to heal his broken heart he treated the boy like he was worthless.  
He promised Brock that he meant more to him than a one night stand – and he broke it.  
Louis sighed because he was broken over what Harry did to him, leaving a note after taking his virginity. Hell, Louis is still hurting. Although not the same circumstances, he did the same to Brock.  
He can't bring himself to call Brock back, too ashamed by his actions.  
\---  
"Louis?"  
The caramel haired boy looks up from where he is stood in the grocery store shopping for Jay.   
The women had given him a strict scolding for sobbing over Harry again; she claimed that he needed to 'man up'. Apparently, him shopping would take his mind of the 'disgraceful pig that broke his heart'... in his mother's words.  
Louis' heart didn't like how she spoke of Harry, but his brain was thankful she was helping him get over his heartache.  
Liam on the other hand, considered Jay's words brainwashing.  
Turning to the mysterious voice, Louis was surprised to see Zayn, Harry's boss's son standing in the isle with a sad smile on his face.  
"Hi... Long-time no see." The caramel haired boy waved softly watching as Zayn walks forward, so they are a reasonable distance apart.  
"You look like shit. Just as bad as Harry."  
Louis sighs, "I assume you heard what happened."  
The black-haired man only nods, pulling Louis in for a brief hug – the latter is thankful for the show of affection.  
"My dad says Harry's been really struggling at work, way too tired to produce anything of quality."  
"Well, it was his choice to break it off," Louis mutters turning back and examining the different types of soups.  
"Doesn't mean he wanted to..." The godly looking boy whispers before changing the subject this time speaking more confidently and loudly, "look there is this party on at my mate's house today – how bout I pick you up and you can be my plus one?"  
Blue and brown eyes meet once more.  
"I already tried getting my flirt on. I only made myself feel worse and hurt others."  
"You don't have to flirt. Just dance Lou – feel happier for once." The latter eyes Zayn before nodding, "Okay."  
A little dancing couldn't hurt... could it?  
The answer is yes.  
\--  
This is his first real party. He feels like a rebel.  
He hates it.  
Louis is only now discovering that he hates parties. He is also very certain he is claustrophobic. There are people everywhere at this party – he can barely walk two paces before he is being shoved by extremely drunk teens, and the occasional young adults.  
He coughs at the smoke in the air, or is that weed?   
This isn't his scene.  
"Zayn!" He calls, searching for the man who had promised to stay by his side, the godly looking man was nowhere to be found.  
He stumbles into a less crowded area as he coughs more, lungs feeling tight and constricted. Louis is almost sure this party could pass as a rave.  
Louis notices a man stood alone in a corner on his phone, desperate for a drink he approaches the blonde and asks, "e-excuse me where can I find some water?"  
The blonde haired young adult, perhaps twenty, looks up a smirk forming on his features as he takes in the brunette's appearance.  
Louis gulps, taking a step back, suddenly he doesn't trust this man.  
"Yeah let me show you."  
Louis eyes the stranger warily but follows him into the kitchen where the man grabs a glass and fills it up with water from the fridge for him.  
The man has his back to Louis as he prepares the boy his drink, the latter smiles thankful for the strangers help.  
Soon enough he is gulping down the water as the man asks him his name.  
"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Kerry, and most my pals call me Kez."  
Louis nods at that, taking the last sip of water, "God I'm thirsty I think I might get some more."  
The brunette moves to open the fridge only to be stopped by Kerry, "let me." He offers with a smirk taking Louis' glass once more and filling it – his back to Louis.  
Accepting the now full glass, he once more gulps it down.  
"So, who are you here with?" Kerry asks.  
"Just a friend. He is MIA; I think I saw him run off with some chick." Louis answers sadly before frowning when he tastes a strange flavour.  
"Is this flavoured water?" He tilts his head looking down at the bottom of the glass, the residence of a powdery substance was left.  
"No."   
The smirk on the blonde's features scares him  
His eyes widen in worry as he stutters out a simple, 'I should leave' and tries to make his way to the door. Before he can exit he begins to feel lightheaded, his vision blurring and senses weakening.  
He can feel his body being scooped up and the last thing he hears before he blacks out is a mutter from Kerry.  
"Mm gonna have some fun baby."  
If only he listened to Liam when he said never accept drinks from strangers.


	32. Chapter 32

Looks of sympathy, worry and sadness – those are the only expressions that were plastered on everyone's face.  
"Louis can you please describe your attacker."  
Louis' lip wobbled as he hugged his knees to his chest. He felt so exposed. He was in a hospital bed, with nothing but a backless hospital gown on.  
"Ca-ca-can I have a blanket?"  
The police officer who was interviewing the frightened and distraught boy sighed however nodded solemnly as he motioned to the nurse to fulfil his request.  
Liam was sitting to the side of Louis; he held his brother's hand tightly for reassurance.   
Just a few hours ago he had received the most heart-wrenching phone call, a sobbing Louis – almost inarticulate begging for Liam to help him.  
The latter will never forget what he saw when he picked Louis up from the house he had reluctantly let his younger brother attend a party at the previous night.  
Louis had the blankets wrapped around his shaking naked body; blood-drenched sheets and torn clothes. Liam's heart had broken at the sight of the hyperventilating boy.  
Louis had been drugged and brutally raped.  
The nurse returned shortly wrapping Louis in a blanket, it broke Liam when his brother flinched at the contact. He just wanted to wrap him in a never-ending hug, but Louis wouldn't allow that.  
He had screamed when Liam first touched him.  
He screamed when the nurses tried to clean his severely wounded hole.  
He screamed when the police lightly touched him while taking pictures for evidence.  
Any contact made him shake with undeniable fear. The only thing he allowed was his brother to hold his hand – Liam was grateful for that.  
"U-um. He-he had light b-blonde hair and s-said his name was." Louis stuttered, letting a few tears slide as he hiccupped, "Kerry." He finished his sentence as his shoulders began to shake while tears cascaded down his cheeks.  
"Would it be easier if you wrote down the answers to their questions Loubear?" Liam offered, looking up at the police for reassurance that he would be allowed to do that. He was happy when both the police and Louis nodded.  
Minutes later Louis was being given a notepad with a few questions and a pencil for him to answer underneath.  
How old was this man?  
Maybe 20.  
How tall was this man?  
Around 6ft.  
What was his eye colour?  
I don't know...sorry.  
Do you remember anything after he drugged you?  
No.  
Would you be up to giving an in-depth description to a portrait constructer?  
No...

The police sigh, nobody deserves this. Hopefully they can get a DNA match from the man's semen left in Louis.  
\---  
Liam sits on the chair opposite Louis' bed. The boy is asleep, even in his sleep he is shaking. The older of the two has been phoned multiple times by Lottie begging on behalf of all their sisters to be allowed to visit Louis.  
Liam reluctantly said they couldn't. He didn't think Louis was ready for that. He could barely handle Liam touching him.   
However, if anything saddened Liam more than that, it was Jay. Liam never thought of Jay positively. However, he had expected her to care enough to visit Louis.  
He informed her of the tragic event. She still hadn't made the ten-minute drive to see her son.  
How heartless.  
The seventeen-year-old looked up when the door opened, and a doctor stood with a devastated look on his face. Liam immediately rose to his feet.  
"Liam correct?"  
He nodded in confirmation, following the doctor outside.  
"Is everything okay Sir?"  
Liam gulped when the doctor looked down and shook his head, 'no'.  
"Louis' STD results have returned unfortunately they are positive."  
Biting his lip Liam immediately bombarded the employee with a question, "what! Positive he is free of STD's or positive he has STD's?"  
The doctor put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Louis has HIV."  
And just like that, any trace of hope was washed off Liam's face.  
"I-is that t-treatable?"  
With a sad frown, the doctor replied, "aids is a very difficult STD. No there is no cure. But the effects vary on each person, and it takes a long time for any health complications to occur. While we cannot cure HIV like an STD such as chlamydia, there is a medication which does lessen the effect and lengthens his predicted lifespan."  
Liam is now the one shaking as he carefully drops onto the seat outside Louis' door, the doctor sitting on the one next to him.  
"Um.. how long do people with aids usually live?"  
"A person diagnosed in their early twenties usually lives to their early fifties. I would assume Louis being sixteen and If we start him on the blockers and medication straight away could live until his mid-sixties."  
Liam lets a tear fall at the tragic news, "but he deserves better than that.... He is my little brother."  
"I know. I am so sorry."  
"Me too."


	33. Chapter 33

9 YEARS LATER   
(Yeah nobody expected that ey)  
Harry smiles at Darcy; it is her first day in grade seven. Wow, how the time flies. He is thirty-three, his daughter thirteen... he still recalls the times when she was three.  
The times when she had a beautiful babysitter named Louis. His name is enough for Harry to smile. Harry hasn't seen Louis since the day they broke up; he hopes the boy is well.  
He had never been a religious person before he met Louis – but after hurting both of their feelings, Harry began to pray at night. He prayed to any god that Louis would have the chance to grow up happy and healthy and do something good with his life.  
The boy had left a lasting impact on Harry. And would forever be a cherished memory.  
Darcy didn't remember Louis – he almost wishes she did.  
"Do you have your lunch Darce?" Harry asked as he straightened the girl's school uniform collar.  
The girl rolled her eyes, identical to Harry's forest green orbs; "yes Dad... you asked me this like three times already. You're so old and forgetful."  
Harry chuckled at his daughter; he likes to think she learnt' her sass from Louis at a young age – he might be dreaming.  
"Sorry. I'm just so proud of you growing into a responsible young woman." He smiles as tears well in his eyes.  
"Dad... don't cry. This is only graded seven."  
"It's your last year of primary school. My baby is growing up!"  
Harry hugs her, because unlike any relationship – he has always had Darcy by his side.  
\---  
Harry had quit his job a mere week after the break up with Louis, he opted for opening his own business which had surprisingly worked in his favour, and he was making more money than he was under Zayn's father's control.  
He never liked Mr Malik.  
He was forever grateful to be able to work at home meaning he was free to drop Darcy to school and collect her at 3 pm each day. Even if her school was a mere fifteen-minute journey.  
However, today Harry would be allowing Darcy to catch the bus home. He was nervously waiting at the front door.  
He was a protective father. But Darcy wanted to be independent. And of course, he reluctantly allowed it.  
Two minutes later the girl was skipping inside.  
"Oh thank God you survived!"  
Harry immediately engulfed his daughter in a hug; she only laughed at his antics.  
"You're silly Dad."  
The latter playfully tickled her before offering, "how about you get undressed and then come tell me how school went yeah?"  
The girl nodded happily, "Oh yeah! We had an awesome guest speaker; I'll be back one second."  
Harry smiled, waiting patiently for her return.  
\---  
"How old was this guy?"  
"Sixteen at the time," Darcy replied with a sad pout.  
Harry only shook his head with a sigh, "that's disgusting. Poor kid."  
Darcy was telling him all about a guest speaker the class had today.  
The class was talked to by a man in his twenties, a male rape victim survivor. He was apparently trying to spread the word about male molestation. Although Harry hadn't a clue who this man was he was looking forward to meeting him at future parent teacher interviews.  
Anyone who can survive an ordeal like that has Harry's immediate respect.  
By the sounds of it, his discussion had left a lasting impression on Darcy too – in an inspiring way. Naturally, Harry took the opportunity to talk to her about always making sure your partner consents to sex.  
"He also has a book dad, an autobiography."  
The man raised his eyebrows as Darcy ran upstairs yelling a quick, 'one second I will get it.'  
Harry frowned, would that book be suitable for a thirteen-year-old?  
"The teacher said our parents should read it first and then give us permission to read it or not... apparently, there are some sad parts." She said passing him the novel.  
Harry nodded happily with the teacher's words. "Thanks, Darce I will have a look at it tonight."  
He was looking forward to reading it.  
\---  
Harry sighed as he flopped into bed and went to pick up the novel he had been reading the past few weeks, just then he remembered the autobiography Darcy had brought home. With a curious mind, he bit his lip deciding to read that instead.  
Picking up the book of medium thickness, perhaps 300 pages, he ran his fingers over the simple cover.  
'A Boy Consumed By Sorry' was the title.  
He skipped the blurb, knowing that even if he didn't like the bio, he would read the novel nevertheless to make sure it was acceptable for Darcy.  
So opening the book Harry read through the dedications, it was dedicated to the man's brother. Harry smiled at what he read. Apparently, the man's brother had helped him through his depression and even stopped him from committing suicide.  
How noble.  
Harry sighed, that was only the dedication, and the book was already intense.  
He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he flipped the page over. There was an about the author section.  
The coloured picture at the top of the page was enough for him to drop the book in shock. Because he knew those beautiful blue eyes. He knew that caramel hair. He would recognise that face anywhere.

Louis.  
Even with age Harry could recognise that face.  
With shaking hands, he gently picked up the book once more, eyes glazed over with tears. Because no – this couldn't be Louis' story.... Maybe Darcy was wrong. Maybe this was a biography, not an autobiography.  
Harry's heart sank when he read the first line.  
'My name is Louis. I was sixteen at the time. This is my story.'


	34. Chapter 34

I had once been emotionally and physically numb. That year I spent in rehabilitation, days would go by when I thought I would live this life of depression forever. I didn't eat. There was no escaping. I was drowning in a pit of depression.  
But here I stand today. Admiring the sky and sea – admiring life in general. There is a piece of driftwood seemingly washed up on shore. I can't help but compare that piece of wood to my life. The wood was living a steady existence on dry land before it found itself drowning. However, it eventually made its way back to shore.  
It survived.  
Survival is an interesting term; survival is the state or fact of continuing to live or exist, typically despite an accident, ordeal, or difficult circumstance. Survival doesn't necessarily mean happiness. I often find myself wondering if I merely figured out a way to exist or survived and found contentment.  
I like to believe it is the latter.  
Despite the challenges I faced, one thing I know for sure is that with the help of my brother and the support of those around me I have taken a positive control of my life. I am the best person I can be.  
While I would gladly change the regretful decisions, I made in my teenage years; I feel blessed that the challenges I faced as a child made me a stronger person than I could have ever been had I not undergone these hardships.  
It taught me to be internally motivated.  
In case you are wondering, I do still think of him.  
It took me a long time to accept that he was not to blame. I was so intent on finding a person to fault for my depression– and he was an easy target. He was no longer a part of my life likewise; my brother didn't like him.  
But now I know, that there is nobody to blame.  
He made me the happiest I had ever been in my teenage years. He aided my family when we were poor and at our lowest. He gave me an education.  
He was not a bad guy.  
He was a good guy who just made a bad decision that one night – after that, any fault can only lay within my hands.  
He was the small glimmer of light when I was drowning and consumed by darkness. He is a treasured memory for when I had lost all faith in my mother, and I had lost my friends I knew deep inside – that he always cared.  
The beach has always been my favourite place. But now I know why.  
For when you are caught in a rip, and you lay floating on that water thinking that all hope is lost. Then the sea brings you back to shore.  
Survival.  
\---  
Harry's teeth were chattering, his hands shaking as if he were having a seizure, eyes streaming tears like a river, shivers running up and down his spine, feet freezing like snow, nose running, nipples hardening from what he read..  
Harry was the he.  
His mind was anything but calm; he had questions, he had feelings, he was startled. Shakily his fingers flicked over the page. No, that could not be the last page of the novel.  
He was only let down when he saw an empty page.  
That could not be the end; he wanted to read how this was all a dream how Louis went on to live the life he deserved. How Jay turned out to be a kind soul, how Zayn never abandoned Louis from guilt, how Brock actually spoke to Louis again.  
He wanted happiness for Louis – not just survival.  
Lying on his side, he curled into a ball as he cried. His mind went over the chapters in the book, particularly the last page.  
'He was the small glimmer of light'

Harry wants to be his large ray of sunshine – he wants to be his happiness.


	35. Chapter 35

"God. I love you."  
The women giggled at her husband as he hugged her pressing soft kisses to her lips.  
Louis was sat on the couch staring up at the happy couple. Liam, his older brother, had married a beautiful lass named Cheryl (ew I know). They had been happily married for six months now; the two were the definition of public displays of affection.  
"Come on, now that's just disgusting." Louis playfully whined as his twenty-six-year-old brother began to swap saliva with the thirty-six-year-old women.  
"Lou, we all know you're just sad because you are very much single."  
Louis rolled his eyes. He knew Liam was joking, but it still made him sad. In the nine years since what has officially been labelled the attack, Louis has only been on a few dates here and there.  
Never once had a boyfriend.  
Everyone has a different theory why Louis doesn't date – after all, there have been many eligible men hit on him.  
Liam believes Louis is too afraid.  
Niall believes Louis is still hurting from the attack  
Lottie believes Louis is a loner.  
But in the end, only Louis knows the truth. Frankly, everyone is correct.  
Louis is afraid to date; he still has trouble being touched in a sexual sense - so yes, Liam is partially right. Niall too, he is hurt, he doesn't let people in. Subsequently validating Lottie's belief, because the twenty-five-year-old is reluctant to let new people into his life, he does act like a loner. Maybe he was still fond of a certain curly haired man.  
He is an introvert. He would prefer to shop online than visit a crowded shopping centre.  
"Piss off Liam." Louis playfully kicks his brother.  
Liam and Cheryl had unceremoniously decided to visit him in his one bedroom apartment today – no invitation, how rude. Louis could only roll his eyes with a small smile.  
No matter what, Liam would be his favourite person in the world. Forever and always.  
The caramel haired boy watched as Cheryl excused herself to the bathroom, and Liam took that opportunity to sit next to his little brother, who surprisingly had not grown at all since his teen years unlike himself.  
"Hey, Lou. Just know, I'm so proud of you." Liam nudged the boy softly. The addressed could only smile, "thanks, Li."  
Louis knew Liam was talking about a variety of things. Whether it be the success of his book or the challenges he overcame... Louis understood.  
"So... I start as the teacher's assistant next week for the seventh grade at Venerable Nano College." The latter attempted small talk.  
Liam's eyebrows raised at Louis' declaration, "Oh wow. Next week? I still remember last month when you were excited to be doing a simple speech about male victims and look at you know. Going to be working in that exact classroom."  
Louis smiled. Only a month ago he had given the class of seventh graders a speech about male rape victims – teaching them never to accept drinks from strangers and other relevant material.  
He had also applied for a job as the teacher's assistant in that exact classroom. He had a degree in English Literature and was ecstatic to find out he was given the job and an official employee as of next week.  
"See Lou. Now, this is why I'm proud."  
Louis could only smile as a blush graced his cheeks. "Oh, come on Liam. You're a big shot YouTuber."  
The latter laughed, "no Lou. I have 500,000 subs. I'm not a big YouTuber."  
Louis winked, "see Liam. Now, this is why I'm proud."  
His brother rolled his eyes. How mocking.  
\---  
Louis nervously dropped his items in the teachers' lounge. He had a little lunchbox and a small satchel; it made the pigeon hole look gigantic. He couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Hello. Louis is it?"  
The addressed man turned to face the female, he recognised her immediately.  
"Oh hi, yes that's me. You must you be Lia? I remember you from last month when I spoke to the kids. You are the class I will be assisting's teacher... correct?"  
The women nodded as he shook her hand, "Oh how nice of you to remember love. Would you like to come with me to the classroom? Class starts in fifteen minutes."  
The boy nodded happily, "Oh please – this school is like a maze. Are all private schools this big?"  
Lia only laughed, "Don't worry love you will learn your way around really quickly. But to answer your question, yes."  
Louis made a distraught sound the middle-aged women laughed fondly patting his shoulder.  
Making their way to the classroom, Louis smiled as he immediately recognised the room he had spoken in but a month ago.  
"Would you like to do the roll when the kids arrive Louis?"  
The man raised his eyebrows but nodded with a broad grin. He loved kids.  
\---  
"So class today we have a new member... Well, we have a new teacher's assistant. Some of you might remember Mr Tomlinson. He will be helping me out from now on. Can everyone welcome him please."  
Louis had a bright smile on his face when a chorus of 'hello' and 'hey' could be heard.  
"He is going to do the roll now so he can start learning everyone's name."  
The short man bit his lip but went and stood out the front with the roll and a pencil.  
"Hey, everyone. Um, so when I call your name can you please raise your hand and tell me something you like – I would love to get to know all of you."  
Lia couldn't help but smile, Louis had an evident love for kids.  
Louis eventually made his way down the alphabetical list listening intently to remember everyone's name and favourite thing.  
However – one name stood out like a sore thumb.  
His mouth opened in shock and he merely stared at the name for a good five seconds before unsure calling out the name.  
"D-Darcy S-Styles?"  
"Here." His eyes met with a tall girl, pale in complexion with dark curly hair in a ponytail. Louis gulped as he stared into her forest green eyes.  
"My favourite thing is cats."  
The teachers' assistant could only smile thanking the girl as he continued with the roll acting like he was not having extreme flashbacks to nine years ago.  
That was Harry Styles' daughter...


	36. Chapter 36

Since the month Darcy had come home from school with that book Harry had found himself rather down, though he didn't let that show.  
He had read the autobiography so many times, each night he cried himself to sleep (in a cool way).   
The entire book made him emotional.  
He couldn't help but take some of the blame – even though Louis had made it extremely clear in the last page of the novel that Harry was not at fault.  
Harry didn't know why this was affecting him so much.  
He couldn't deny that he still felt fond for now twenty-five-year-old.  
In the nine years since his break up with Louis, he had not been in a long-term relationship. He had been on a few dates here and there – each time he seemed to compare any eligible boyfriends against little Louis.  
And naturally, no male could compare to the physical or mental beauty which was Louis Tomlinson. He had recently found himself stalking the beauties Facebook page. He was in awe at how gracefully the once sixteen-year-old had aged.  
He wouldn't lie. He had dreams. Dreams where he would miraculously meet the man once again under good circumstances. Where Louis would run back into his arms.  
He shook that thought from his head.  
He needs to get over something that happened nine years ago.  
\---  
"Hey, Darcy. Did those stupid boys bother you again on the bus today?" Harry asked, hugging his daughter as she walked through the door.  
She smiled. Recently Darcy had been receiving cop from a group of grade eight boys for having a large birthmark on her arm. The girl was extremely self-conscious because of it, Harry hated the bullying she received.  
No matter how many times he would beg her to allow him to pick her up – the girl was adamant on being self-dependant.  
In saying that, Harry had secretly had a go at the boys when Darcy was skipping into the school grounds. The protective father certainly got his point across, leaving the eighth graders shaking with fear.  
"No. It was so strange, they sat at the back and ignored me."  
Harry smiled at that. Obviously, his talk with the boys had knocked some sense into them. Darcy didn't need to know.  
"So happy to hear that." He smirked knowing what he had done helped.  
Harry asked as he walked upstairs with the thirteen-year-old. He playfully flopped onto her teal bed and pulled her down next to him.  
"So love, tell me what happened at school?"  
"We have a new student teacher helper person. I'm not sure what they're called."  
Harry raised his eyebrow, "you mean a new teacher's helper?" The girl nodded in confirmation.  
"Oh. Are they nice?" Harry sat up and smiled making small talk.  
The girl nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah he is such a cool dad!"  
The man frowned, the student teacher was a male? As stereotypical as it was, the school consisted of mostly female teachers – Harry expected just that. He was pleasantly surprised by the news.  
"Oh, and what makes him so cool?"  
Harry watched as Darcy brushed her hair. The poor girl had inherited his curls; they were such a struggle to tame especially with her thick hair.  
"Well, his name is Mr Tomlinson. He is the same guy who talked to us about male rape victims. But he is so cool because he lets us call him Mr Tommo."  
Harry's breath caught in his throat – and suddenly he was coughing from shock.  
"Lou...." He whispered.  
"What dad?" The girl tilted her head in a questioning matter.  
"Nothing."  
\---  
Harry didn't sleep that night after finding out that the boy he never actually lost feelings for would be but a kilometre drive away the following morning.  
And he probably should have slept considering how sleep deprived he was as of late. But what he did the following morning, he would never regret.  
"Harry...?"  
"Lou..."


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey, Darcy." Harry smiles as he straightens the collar of his suit.  
His daughter looks up at him a confused expression plastered on her face.  
"Why so dressed up dad?"  
The man bites his lip. He is about to lie to his kid. He feels awful. Instead of letting his guilt show he simply replies, "I have a meeting. So, sorry love it just came up. Do you think you could catch the bus to school?"  
Darcy looks up at him as she nods unconvinced.  
"Thanks. Now I had a look at the bus times; there is one. Umm the 366, it is at 7.45am it should get you to school on time. Just the normal bus stop yeah? Is that okay?"  
Harry eyes the girl making sure she will be fine.  
Luckily, the girl nods happily. He smiles at her leaving with a kiss to the head and a reminder to in his words, "lock the door. Pack your lunch. Don't forget your go card. Make sure you bring your homework."  
The thirteen-year-old only rolls her eyes. Harry is such a worry wort.  
\---  
Harry honestly has no clue what he thinks he is doing.  
He didn't sleep. He had a thirty-minute shower to assure he smelt good. Then put on his expensive custom GUCCI suit to look presentable.  
In case you were wondering what he was planning.   
It was 6.50am he was currently taking the ten to fifteen-minute drive to Darcy's school in hopes of catching Louis before school started and he began work.  
He was desperate.  
The boy had been swarming his thoughts for a month now; Harry needed to see him. He couldn't just sit at home after reading Louis' autobiography. He missed him. Truly.  
Even after nine years, there wasn't a week that went by without something reminding him Louis. Whether it be someone talking in their sleep, or a babysitter ad – little things brought back the memories he had made with the boy...well, now young adult.   
Hell, Louis would always be a boy to Harry.  
He prayed that morning that he wold catch Louis in time. He prayed the boy would recognise him. He prayed the boy would want to talk.  
And for some reason. The God's listened and his prayers were answered.  
\---  
Louis sighed as he skipped into the private school grounds, he was so happy. He had only been working at the school a day, and he was overjoyed by the job. He wasn't being paid much – but the fact that he could work with kids and make a positive impression on a young person's life.  
That meant so much to him.  
As he walked towards the staff room, he frowned noticing a man with short brown hair sitting on the silver seat outside the door.  
It was only 7 am, Louis knew he was early, he didn't expect to see anyone else here seeing as school didn't start until 8.20am.  
Striding unconfidently forward he watched as the man looked up at him. He stopped in his tracks, a few paces away from the man.  
Just like when it first started, blue met green.   
A gasp was heard coming from Louis' mouth as he takes in the sight of this man. The man has on a purple GUCCI suit; he has lanky long legs. His hair is cut short; he has a slight, perfectly trimmed stubble... and a smile.

Louis knows those forest green eyes anywhere.... He knows that smile anywhere.  
"H-Harry...?" His words come out in a whisper.  
He watches as the tall man stands up shoulders sagging in what seems to be contentment.  
"Lou."  
The two stand staring in silence for some time before they both take a simultaneous pace forward.  
"Hi..." Louis whispers, eyes never leaving Harry's face. "You look good." He comments as he takes in the man's fancy attire – a blush arises on the elder's cheeks.  
Any compliment from Louis was worth more than the world.  
"You look beautiful. So pretty." Harry counters.  
There are no loud voices, just their whispers. The atmosphere peaceful as they stand in an aura of warmth.  
There is nothing else said as they both step in towards one another, embracing each other in a hug. A tight hug.  
A long needed hug.  
There is a sense of home as Harry places his hand on Louis' waist. Even now, nine years later they fit perfectly together. Moulding like putty. Fitting like a jigsaw.  
Harry can't help but think Louis was made for him. For him... nobody else.  
Louis looks up at Harry never once letting go of the man, and Harry has tears in his eyes – so does Louis. Green loses itself in blue for a moment with no thought he his cupping Louis' soft cheek, thumb brushing over his lower lip. As he leans his forehead on the smaller of the two's declaring his thoughts;  
"I'm sorry."


	38. Chapter 38

Louis hugged into Harry's chest. He didn't want to let go.  
He just felt... happy.  
Happy to see the man again. Happy he felt at home in his arms. Staring into Harry's green orbs, he watched as the man's plump red lips formed two simple words.  
"I'm sorry."  
Louis bit his lip. He didn't want to let go – but he had to. Stepping back he took in Harry's short hair once more. It was so different. So much more mature. Louis adored it.  
"Why?" The smaller of the two questioned, tilting his head to the side curiously.  
"Everything." Harry paused as he took one of Louis' much smaller hands in his larger one. He brushed his thumb over Louis' soft wrist. The latter looked at the action, a small smile forming.   
Unfortunately, that smile was replaced with a sad frown at Harry's following words.  
"The book. Your book. I read it." There is a silent pause. Only the sound of their uneven breath can be heard.  
"Oh..." Louis whispers. How does he respond to that?  
"Do you think if I hadn't have left you... if I hadn't had messed up... things would be different?"  
Louis looks up at his ex at that – he had never thought about it. He can't help the humourless laugh that erupts from him. It isn't funny; it is a sign of nervousness.  
"I think it would have turned out the same in the end..."  
Harry nods because Louis is right. Even if things had not had gone as they did. Harry would have continued to feel uncomfortable with Louis' age.  
"It was the right thing. Bad things just happened because of it," Louis adds. Harry can't help but wrap his arms around the boy once more. Louis accepts the hug with open arms, snuggling into Harry's shoulder.  
Harry eventually let's go of him. And Louis can just tell the man used the hug as an opportunity to hide his tears.   
He secretly did the same.  
Letting go, he looks into Harry's eyes once more; "you know... Liam always told me. If things are meant to be, those you love will find a way back to you. Even if it is months or years later..."  
Harry tilted his head as he smiled teeth showing; "here we are now."  
Louis can hear the excitement in Harry's voice, even though his tone is nothing above a whisper.  
"It's not too late is it Harry?"  
The curly haired man takes both of Louis' hands and raises them to his mouth as he presses a chaste kiss to the back of each of his hands.  
"Not a week went by when I didn't think of you Louis. I think Liam is right. Even though I didn't consciously know... I think I was waiting until the day I found you again."  
When Harry drops his hand, Louis takes the opportunity to brush his fingers through Harry's short locks.... He stands on his tippy toes to do so.  
"You are so handsome... Darcy... wow, she is such a beautiful young girl."  
Harry grins as a tear of pure happiness falls down his cheek. Louis can only smile sadly.  
"I missed you, Louis."  
"I missed you too Harry."


	39. Chapter 39

A rise in both Louis and Harry's happiness was so evident even somebody on the moon could see the two beaming with joy.  
Especially today.  
Today was Saturday. Also, the day the twenty-five-year-old and thirty-three-year-old would be meeting up for coffee at a local bakery. Harry was amazed that within the nine years he had not seen Louis that he hadn't seen him once just out and about... he learned that Louis lived a mere twenty-minute drive from him.  
He shook that thought from his mind, instead choosing to get ready to meet Louis. Darcy was at her grandmother's house – after telling Anne who he was going to meet for brunch, the women had smiled and happily patted his shoulder.  
Harry loved his mum.  
Harry opened his cupboard looking at the variety of different clothes. He wanted to impress Louis. Was GUCCI too much for a bakery?  
Probably.  
\----  
Harry sat anxiously as he watched the second's tick on his Rolex. Louis was two minutes later. The man's leg impatiently twitched up and down as he bit his lip – hope still present in his forest green eyes.  
When Louis walked through the door relief flooded his body. This is why his daughter calls him a worry wart.  
Standing Harry hugged the smaller man, "Hi Lou..."   
It was still so surreal to Harry that this wasn't a dream.  
"Haz."  
Harry couldn't help but smile at the old nickname.  
Sitting down Harry frowned when the caramel haired boy remained standing. Louis laughed at the worried face plastered on Harry's features.  
"Um, I'm just going to the bathroom."  
For the second time in a mere five minutes, relief flooded Harry's body as he nodded twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Louis' return.  
He was interrupted by a waitress; "would you like to order Sir?" The man looked up at the dark-skinned lass. Glancing back at the bathroom he decided to order for the two.  
"Can I please have one English breakfast tea and one coffee long black. Oh, and four pieces of shortbread?" Harry watched as the girl jotted his order down in her notebook and left with a promise that the order would be ready soon.  
Soon enough, the precious boy was back. A smile immediately graced Harry's features. The two stared at the other in awe.  
This wasn't a dream.  
\---  
"You ordered for me?" Louis tilted his head in shock after the waitress had brought out the order Harry had placed.  
"I hope your taste hasn't changed... I remember you used to loved English breakfast tea." Harry blushed.  
"I love it." Louis giggled as he stole the biggest piece of shortbread.  
Harry only smiled – teeth on show. He was so happy.  
Harry stretched his leg out underneath the table, accidentally hitting Louis' calf. The boy released a small squeak out of surprise, tea dripping down his chin from the nock.  
Harry gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, "Shit. Sorry."  
Louis only let out a laugh as he dabbed his neck with a napkin; "you and your long legs Harry I swear."  
The man smiled, "Talking about height. You haven't grown an inch." Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's comment.  
"I'm actually 5'9."  
"More like 5'3."  
At that time, Louis decided to shove his mouth with shortbread.  
How very convenient.  
\---  
The tea and shortbread were long gone. Now just the two men catching up. It was like they had never been separated.  
"You know Louis. I think Liam is right. We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason." Harry paused staring up at Louis who was listening intently before continuing; "and you Lou. You came across my path nine years ago. And then you left my life... but now you are back. And I do think that means something..."  
Louis bit his lip. He knew what Harry was suggesting.  
He sighed, he wanted that too.  
"Harry, you read my book. That means you also know about my... my S-STD."  
Harry frowned leaning over the table as he grasped Louis' hand tightly, "yes and that doesn't mean I would love you less."  
"Do you think if we tried da-dating one more time...?" the shorter of the two suggested  
"I would love that. I never stopped loving you, Lou... and never plan to."  
Louis smiled. He found true happiness.  
\---


	40. Chapter 40

That day Louis and Harry stumbled out of the bakery drunk off love and happiness.  
Oddly as Harry walked the shorter boy to his car, Louis tripped over Harry's large boot, sending him tumbling forward. The older man gasped as he attempted to catch the precious boy, subsequently sending him tumbling to the ground as well.  
Louis giggled as Harry landed on top of him, they were face to face.  
"Oops."  
Harry smiled, "hi."  
It was that moment, in the middle of the car park as Harry brushed Louis' hair away from his face with a smile that the latter knew this was love.  
"How ironic... this happened nine years ago." Louis commented.  
"And guess what else happened nine years ago?" Harry whispered as he moved to straddle Louis – neither of them cared that they were in the middle of the parking lot.  
Louis didn't answer, his breath merely hitched, Harry decided to continue, "nine years ago blue met green and green fell in love with blue."  
Louis smiled as Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek whispering, "and now, this day, green met blue again and fell in love even harder."  
"Just kiss me you fool."  
And when Harry kisses him, Louis knows this is where he belongs... with Harry. Where he should have been from the start.


End file.
